Mundos cruzados Naruto Avatar
by agnakos5000
Summary: Introducción. Hace 10,000 años, un suceso poco probable en dos mundos distintos, se convino creando un portal interdimencional, ahora, diez milenios después, un ser del mundo ninja cruza el portal y prepara un plan macabro trayendo de vuelta villanos de ambos mundos, más de un equipo avatar, y un equipo ninja tendrán que luchar juntos, para derrotar a ese ser y sus villanos contr
1. Capítulo 1: El fin de la fiesta y la nie

En el templo aire de la isla estaba atardeciendo, durante el día se efectuó la conmemoración del final de la guerra de los cien años, dónde Su yin logró traer a toph del pantano, Zuko y Katara llegaron desde una semana antes, hubo una ceremonia y un banquete, el presidente Raiko se despedía del avatar Korra y de los demás, y el se fue a ciudad republica.

–¡Finalmente terminó, no puedo esperar para volver al pantano!– decía Toph tronándose las manos.

–No te preocupes madre, mañana te llevaré de vuelta al pantano –decía Suyin.

–Les diré a todos los guardias que vigilen por si acaso –decía Lin.

–¿Quién podría atacarnos, somos varios maestros de varios elementos en un solo sitio, además que nuestros enemigos están muertos? –decía Bolin.

–Ten más cuidado con lo que dices –decía Mako dándole un codazo a su hermano volteando hacia Suyin –no recuerdas lo que le pasó a Kuvira.

–No quiero acordarme de eso por favor –les dijo Korra.

–vamos a descansar –decía Asami llevándose a Korra y a los otros dos.

–Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos –decía Zuko a Tenzin.

–No hay de que, siempre serán bien venidos – contestó Tenzin.

–Vayamos a descansar –decía katara.

Todos se fueron a dormir, mientras Raiko iba en su barco hacia ciudad republica vio una sombra corriendo por el agua, se talló los ojos y no vio nada, supuso que debía estar cansado.

Esa noche había luna llena, y está iluminaba el puerto del templo aire de la isla, una sombra llegó al muelle y corrió hacia la torre, dio un salto y entró por una ventana abierta de uno de los pisos, al entrar fue corriendo por los pasillos y abre una puerta y ve a Zuko dormido, de su traje saca una daga y se acerca a la cama.


	2. volumen 1: batalla

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capítulo 2: La batalla contra la sombra.

(AÑO 176 DG, calendario del mundo avatar DG = Después del Genocidio)

Zuko se destapa rápidamente y le lanza una bola de fuego a la sombra haciéndola retroceder y salió del cuarto, de otro cuarto salió Izumi y ataco a la sombra con fuego, está se cubre y les lanza diciendo _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego), lanzándoles una bola de fuego, padre e hija tratan de detenerlo pero lo sienten muy denso e Izumi arroja a Zuko a un lado para no ser quemados, la sombra corre y baja al piso de abajo pero es interceptado por katara Bumi y Tenzin.

La sombra arremete contra katara y katara logra ver sus ojos, que son azules cómo el agua, Tenzin arroja a la sombra con viento y katara y kya tratan de atrapar a la sombra con hielo, está con otra bola de fuego derrite el hielo, luego Bumi lo arroja por una ventana y la sombra se levanta y corre por el tejado, ahí tiene que evadir dos bolas de aire que son lanzadas por Tenzin y Jinora, la sombra dice _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (_ Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix _)_ ellos dos las evaden mientras que la sombra brinca del tejado al patio, en el patio lo esperaban toph, Suyin y lin –¡finalmente algo de diversión! –decía toph creando una sanja de tierra.

La sombra gritó _Doton: Doryūheki (_ Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra _)_ y un muro de tierra bloqueo las rocas de las tres Beifong, Tenzin y Lin vieron eso, y dijeron –¡¿Cómo demonios pudo hacer eso, no estaba usando fuego?!

Opal en su planeador ataca a la sombra por la espalda con una corriente de viento, pero este la esquiva y le arroja otra bola de fuego, y Opal tiene que esquivarla.

Katara, Zuko, y Kya estaban dónde la sombra fue arrojada por la ventana, afuera en el tejado en las sombras salió una sombra igual a la que estaba en el patio, este era un clon de sombras que la primera sombra creo al ser arrojado por la ventana, este clon entró por la ventana rota después de que Bumi e Izumi salieron por la ventana al patio, el clon llega a dónde katara y Zuko y se acerca sigilosamente, Zuko ataca al clon y el clon esquiva la ráfaga de fuego, Kya y katara también atacan usando agua, el clon esquiva los ataques, el clon se posiciona detrás de katara con daga en mano y toma el collar de katara, en eso katara ataca al clon con agua, el clon lo esquiva y sale por la puerta hacia la ventana, Kya sigue al clon pero este da un gran salto desde el tejado.

–Estás bien katara –preguntó Zuko.

–Estoy bien –decía katara, se toco el cuello – ¡Demonios se llevo mí collar!

Capítulo 3: La batalla contra la niebla.

En el patio, la sombra estaba rodeada de soldados de ciudad república, del reino tierra, del clan del metal, de las tribus agua y de la nación del fuego y de todos los demás, el clon llega de un brinco a dónde la sombra, le entrega el collar y el clon desaparece, y la sombra sonríe y grita _Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (_ Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles _),_ del suelo salieron varios árboles que todos los que rodeaban a la sombra se desconcentraron, Mako y Bolin se acercan y atacan a la sombra que estaba rodeada de arboles, tratan de evitar que los golpeara, Asami llegó por la espalda y trato de electrocutar a la sombra con su guante igualitario, está la esquivo, la agarro del brazo y la arrojó tirándola contra Mako y Bolin, la sombra dio un salto y en eso una corriente de viento la arrojo al mar.

–¡RINDETE, NO PODRÁS CONTRA EL AVATAR, COPIA BARATA! –grito Korra en el aire.

Todos se acercaron a la costa, Kya había llegado rápidamente.

–¡detente, estás en mí elemento, estás en desventaja! – gritaba Kya controlando el agua haciendo una ola para atrapar a la sombra.

Se escucha una carcajada –¡Enserio veamos quién es mejor, alguien de la tribu del agua, o alguien del país del agua! – gracias a la luz de la luna se vio cómo la sombra se paro sobre el agua cómo si fuera solida y gritó _Kirigakure no Jutsu (_ Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla _)_.

Sobre el mar un montón de niebla apareció, y dentro de la niebla se escuchó _Tajū Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (_ Jutsu: Multiclones deAgua), de la niebla salieron cientos de sombras y todos los presentes tuvieron que pelear.

–Que demonios es esto –decía Lin.

–¡Puede usar agua, fuego y tierra, pero el avatar solo puede hacer eso!–gritaba Tenzin destruyendo a unos clones.

–Aquí estoy –grito Korra en un bisonte volador – voy a atrapar a ese pseudo avatar.

Korra bajó por Asami, Mako y Bolin y estos subieron al bisonte volador.

–¡Tenemos que encontrarlo dentro de la neblina! – gritó Korra.

El grupo se eleva y a lo lejos ven a alguien corriendo mar adentro.

–¡Haya va! –gritó Mako, y persiguieron al fugitivo.

El bisonte volador se acerca a la sombra y está les arroja varias agujas, ellos las repelen con viento, la sombra sigue corriendo entonces dice _Ranton (Liberación de Tormenta)_ , Korra entra en estado avatar y con una gran esfera de viento bloquea ese ataque, la sombra cae de rodillas en el agua y se vuelve a levantar respirando agitadamente, comienza a correr más rápido –¡Maldición, tengo que guardar algo de chacra! –decía apretando los dientes la sombra.

–Está agotado, sigamos –gritó Asami.

–¡Qué fue eso! –decía Bolin.

El bisonte volador siguió volando hasta que amaneció y llegaron a una de las islas de la nación del fuego, la sombra se internó en un bosque y corrió entre los árboles, Mako Korra y Asami bajaron del bisonte, Bolin se estaba estirando y se bajó y siguieron la persecución a pie, ya que el bisonte volador estaba muy cansado y se había echado a dormir.

–¡Me alcanzaron, pero no por mucho! – decía el sujeto burlándose, arrojando la piedra a un punto alto, está se incrustó y con los dedos al frente pronuncio –¡KAI!.

Capítulo 4: confrontación a la neblina.

Después de mucho correr Korra la sombra desapareció. Korra y los demás la buscaron durante todo el día, cuando ya estaba atardeciendo Korra y su grupo encontró a la sombra, está estaba parada enfrente de una gran roca, tenía una mochila negra y su traje era azul oscuro, su pelo era de un azul muy oscuro.

–¡Me alcanzaron, pero no por mucho! – decía el sujeto burlándose, se volteo un poco y miró a los cuatro.

Korra vio sus ojos y eran de un azul cómo el océano y una mirada aterradora.

–¡KAI!– gritó el sujeto.

La roca se desvaneció mostrando una extraña forma semicircular cómo un mar pero en la pared, de color morado y azul, alrededor de esto, había grabados que Korra y los demás no comprendieron

– ¡No escaparás! – le gritó Korra lanzándole un ataque de fuego, el cual dio en el sujeto, pero se desvaneció en una nube, reapareció cerca de Mako y le lanzó un puñetazo, este lo bloquea y le lanza un rayo y de nuevo desaparece cómo una nube, luego bolín lo siente detrás y le lanza una roca y el sujeto vuelve a hacer lo mismo.

–¡Pelea cobarde! – le gritó Korra, en eso Asami con su guante igualitario apunta a Korra y ella se voltea y le da un golpe al sujeto, este se convierte en tronco y reaparece frente al portal, dónde una piedra solar arriba del portal estaba brillando y dándole más energía al portal, el cual comenzó a hacerse una espiral, el sujeto sacó el collar y saltó al portal, los demás trataron de alcanzarlo, se lanzaron al portal, pero fueron escupidos por el mismo.

–¡Pero que demonios, a dónde se fue! – preguntaba Korra confundida.

Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de responder porque escucharon _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(_ Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix _)_ unas bolas de fuego los atacaron. Mako trató de detenerlas pero eran más "densas" y se tuvieron que mover.

–Es la misma técnica que ataco a Tenzin y Jinora –decía Mako.

–¡Aléjense del portal ahora! – les exigió un sujeto de pelo lacio y negro, y ojos oscuros, complexión delgada y estaba saliendo de las ramas un árbol, su ropa era de tonos rojos pero mas holgada, y una bandana metálica en la cabeza, con un listón rojo.


	3. volumen 2: extraños

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capítulo 5: el abanico que controla el fuego.

–¿Quién eres tú? –le reclamó Korra.

–¡Que les importa! –dijo el chico y se lanzo al ataque, de sus puños lanzo bolas de fuego, las cuales, estás Mako si pudo controlar –¡Nadie puede acercarse al portal!.

Después Mako le lanzó bolas de fuego pero este las esquivaba con facilidad, Bolin también se unió al ataque lanzando rocas igual las esquivaba, Korra también se unió al ataque pero igual, cada ataque lanzaban, lo esquivaba cómo si adivinara lo que iban a hacer, Asami decidió acercarse y noquearlo con su guante igualitario, pero cuando lo toco, el sujeto se transformo en un tronco y reapareció por detrás mandando una gran bola de fuego.

–¡Eres amigo del otro sujeto! –le gritó Mako.

–¿de Kyuukei? –Dijo el recién llegado –"Claro jugábamos de niños y eso" –Dijo sarcásticamente esquivando una roca y lanzando una llamarada de fuego –¡Por supuesto que no! – y les lanzo una bola de fuego _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego).

En esta ocasión, Mako y Korra tuvieron que hacer un escudo de fuego, porque era el fuego denso, aún así sintieron muchísimo calor, el ambiente se lleno de humo, no podían ver nada, de repente Asami sintió algo por detrás y se movió, una katana había lastimado su brazo, Mako se volteó, agarró el brazo del atacante y vio al sujeto a los ojos, eran anaranjados rojizos con marcas negras, el sujeto puso sus dos dedos enfrente de la boca y Mako decidió soltarlo, el sujeto lanzo varias bolas de fuego y los demás se alejaron.

–¡No es nuestro amigo, también lo perseguimos!–le gritó Korra lanzándole un ataque de agua.

Korra entra en el estado avatar y ataca al sujeto que ya no puede esquivar los ataques, entonces él sonríe, y se rodea de una energía naranja cómo un tórax humano hecho de energía, y la energía era tonos entre rojo y amarillo moviéndose cómo si fuera fuego (Susanoo), y los ataques de Korra no lo tocan.

–¡No importa, nadie debe acercarse al portal en equinoccio o solsticio! –gritó el sujeto.

Después Korra embiste el esqueleto y lo mueve, el sujeto le da un golpe a Korra, en eso son rodeados por varios sujetos del mismo atuendo que el primer muchacho.

–¡Detente Kozuo, no los mates, es el Avatar y sus amigos! –un hombre de mediana edad vestido igual que Kozuo le gritó, sus ojos estos eran rojos (Sharingan), al escuchar esto, Kozuo salió de su esqueleto y Korra del estado avatar.

–¿Qué no nos mate? –dijo Bolin temeroso.

Capítulo 6: el clan Uchiha de la nación del fuego.

Todos los recién llegados rodearon al equipo de Korra, el hombre que detuvo a Kozuo, les pidió saber que hacían en el portal, Korra les explico que perseguían a un ladrón que robo un collar y cruzó el portal, ellos trataron de alcanzarlo pero fueron escupidos por el portal.

–¿Qué tan antiguo era ese collar? –preguntó el hombre de mediana edad.

–¿Por qué quieren saber? –respondió Korra desconfiada.

–Es importante – el hombre le miró con sus ojos rojos directo a los ojos de Korra.

–De hace más de cien años –contestó Korra acordándose de lo que le había contado Katara –Fue una reliquia familiar de una maestra agua, y ella lo recibió cuando su madre fue asesinada, eso pasó hace cómo 80 años, es un recuerdo de su madre.

–Ya veo, ¿cómo era el ladrón?–Preguntó el hombre.

–Era Kyuukei lo vi en lo alto del portal, era tal cómo lo describía el bisabuelo Ryo –decía Kozuo –Cuando logré llegar al portal el ya no estaba y vi al avatar y los otros tres peleando.

–¿Sabias que era el avatar o no? –le preguntó Korra a Kozuo.

–Por supuesto – contestó el chico –Solo que cada cuando puedes luchar contra un avatar, quería saber si podría derrotarlo.

–Créeme, no podrías derrotarme –dijo Korra.

–¡Quieres apostar! –dijo Kozuo activando sus ojos (Sharingan anaranjado).

–ya tranquilízate Kozuo– dijo el hombre de mediana edad –iremos a la aldea a reportar al jefe de la aldea, era un honor avatar si pudiera acompañarnos.

–De acuerdo –dijo Korra.

Los cuatro estaban caminando hacia la aldea, Korra se dio cuenta que estaban en la isla de los guerreros del sol.

–¿Korra crees que podemos confiar en ellos? –preguntó Mako.

–Creo que si, al parecer ese chico tiene habilidades similares al sujeto que perseguimos, quizás si lo convencemos podría ayudarnos –dijo Korra –además ellos parecen saber más de el sujeto y a dónde fué.

–Pero porque le habrá dicho que no nos matara, acaso tendrá tanto poder –dijo Bolin temeroso –está vez cuando lo vi sentí un escalofrío que sentí cuando vivíamos en ciudad republica y vi a un sujeto con ojos rojos.

–Te dije que estabas soñando Bolin –dijo Mako.

–Pero fue bastante real y sentí lo mismo que ahora–terminó Bolin.

Luego de un rato llegaron a un pueblo con construcciones parecidas a la de la nación del fuego, decoradas con un abanico cómo el de las guerreras kioshi encendido en llamas, con el emblema de la nación del fuego y marcas negras cómo las que vio Mako en los ojos de Kozuo.

Los cuatro contemplaban la aldea, había mucha gente con ropa de la nación del fuego, con pelo encrespado y en su mayoría ojos oscuros, algunos con ojos dorados, Asami vio en la espalda de varios el mismo símbolo del abanico que había visto Mako, había personas de mediana edad platicando, ancianos jugando pai sho (juego parecido al ajedrez) y niños corriendo y jugando lazándose estrellas de juguete.

El grupo de Korra fue guiado al centro de la aldea, con el símbolo tallado en oro en la fachada, uno de los sujetos que los llevaban entró y luego de un rato salió.

–Pasen por favor –les dijo el sujeto.

Los cuatro pasaron seguido del sujeto de mediana edad y Kozuo, recorrieron un largo pasillo y llegaron a dónde habían dos ancianos, un hombre y una mujer, sentados en sus piernas.

Capítulo 7: Los ancianos de la aldea.

–Es un honor recibir en nuestra aldea al Avatar Korra –dijo la mujer, tenía una apariencia típica de la nación del fuego, pelo largo, lacio y blanco y ojos dorados, figura esbelta, su edad superaba los 90 años, su vestimenta era parecida a la de los guerreros del sol pero con colores más claros –Mí nombre es Zuban y soy una antigua guerrera del sol ahora líder de está aldea junto con Ryokosha.

–Mis hombres me contaron que perseguían a un sujeto que robo un collar, y escapó por el portal– Dijo el hombre, este tenía el pelo blanco, largo, alborotado, figura un poco robusta, los ojos negros con cataratas, y una bandana en la cabeza con el mismo símbolo que estaba en la aldea, igual de más de 90, su ropa era una túnica roja con llamas. Kozuo dijo que era Kyuukei en la cara del anciano se vio una muestra de enojo, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos (Sharingan).

–Era mí misión capturarlo hace varias décadas, pero no pude, me lastimó ya que me confié, pase años buscándolo en las cuatro naciones, siempre llegaba cuando él se había marchado, siempre había reportes de tumbas saqueadas por una persona con traje tradicional de la nación y pelo azul oscuro –dijo Ryokosha lleno de ira.

–¿Habrá sido él? –preguntó Korra recordando a un médico con dos botes metálicos dónde goteaba sangre.

–Espero no este haciendo lo que creo, bueno lo positivo es que encontré a mí eterna compañera que comparte mí voluntad de fuego, y nos unió un hilo rojo –dijo Ryo cambiando su semblante a uno más feliz – ¿Quieren recobrar su collar?, les diré lo que vamos a hacer – decía el sujeto –A cambio quiero.

–¿A cambio de que? –contestó Mako.

–¡Tienen que destruirlo, a dónde fue, podría ocasionar mucho caos! –contestó el anciano –Pero todavía tienen mucho tiempo, además que el portal a dónde lo mandó no se reactivara hasta cuando comience el otoño.

–¡Maldición, acaba de empezar el verano! –dijo Korra enojada.

–De todas formas, aunque les diera la llave no podrán usarla, y los mandara a otro lugar que no es el correcto –dijo la dama mostrando una vieja bandana de metal con el logo de un circulo rodeado de líneas cómo si fueran rayos de sol con tela de color negro – regresen aquí antes del equinoccio de otoño, les daré está cinta y los llevara al lugar correcto.

–¿Podemos confiar en ustedes? –preguntó Asami.

–Por supuesto, si los hubieran querido muertos ya los habrían matado –dijo Zuban riéndose.

–Otra vez con eso –dijo Bolin con temor.

–Por favor, quédense a dormir y mañana si gustan se pueden ir de aquí –dijo el anciano –es muy noche y se ven cansados, bueno después de perseguir a un ninja de Kirigakure mutante, cómo no lo iban a estar.

–Un que perdón –preguntó Asami.

–No me hagan tanto caso, estoy cansado –dijo Ryo riéndose.

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron de ahí, Korra y sus amigos pasaron esa noche en la aldea, a la mañana siguiente, Korra con un silbato llamó al bisonte volador, al llegar le dieron de comer y se fueron

–No dormí nada –dijo Bolin en el bisonte volador.

–Enserio, no nos iban a hacer nada –dijo Korra –además , creo que solo están jugando diciendo eso de que si nos querían muertos nos hubieran matado.

–Tú crees Korra – agregó Asami – tienen habilidades que nosotros no podríamos usar.


	4. volumen 3: explicacion

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capítulo 8: de regreso al templo aire.

Korra y los demás aterrizaron en el bisonte volador y fueron recibidos por todos, Lin, Top, Su yin, Zuko, Izumi, Tenzin, Kya, Bolin y Katara.

–¿Qué pasó, pudieron atrapar al atacante, porque tardaron tanto? – les preguntó Tenzin.

–Se escapó y encontramos una aldea con gente que al parecer entiende de sus habilidades, y saben quién es –contaba Korra – Y al parecer un anciano que su misión era capturarlo, nos reclutó para terminar su trabajo.

–¿Hace cuanto fue su misión? –preguntó Lin –Porque si un anciano tuvo que capturar a alguien hace mucho, la persona de la noche pasada también tuvo que ser un anciano, pero no parecía.

–¿Hace muchas décadas? –dijo Asami –el anciano lucia cómo de 90 años, y es bisabuelo de un chico que tiene habilidades parecidas a el atacante.

–El atacante no parecía ningún anciano –agregó Kya.

–¡Pudo haber sido una trampa! –dijo Tenzin.

–No creo, porque ese anciano parecía molesto cuando supo que robó el collar –contestó Mako.

–No sentí malas intenciones, además nos dijo que para poder perseguir al ladrón, regresáramos en el equinoccio de otoño – contestó Korra.

–¿Dónde es la aldea? –preguntó Zuko.

–Dónde están las ruinas de los guerreros del sol, en esa misma isla –contestó Korra.

–Están dentro de mí jurisdicción entonces –agregó Izumi –Conocía a los guerreros del sol, pero jamás supe de está aldea, sería buena idea conocerla –terminó Izumi.

–Quizás tengas razón –dijo Zuko – hay que conocer a todos nuestros súbditos, y más si tienen habilidades desconocidas, sería bueno echarles un ojo.

El grupo de Korra y los demás se metieron al templo, pasaron los tres meses y cuando se llegó el día, un día antes del equinoccio, Korra, Bolin, Mako y Asami subieron a un bisonte volador, cuando despegaron vieron que otros dos bisontes los seguían, eran Tenzin que llevaba a Kya, Lin y Suyin en un bisonte, y en el otro Bumi llevaba a Katara, Zuko y Toph.

Korra sacó su planeador y fue a dónde el bisonte de Tenzin.

–¿Qué hacen a dónde van?–preguntó Korra.

–Vamos a conocer esa aldea, y a ese anciano, queremos asegurarnos que sea seguro para ti–dijo Tenzin –Además cómo es territorio de la nación del fuego Zuko debe inspeccionar la aldea.

–De acuerdo –dijo Korra regresándose a su bisonte.

Capítulo 9: Equinoccio de otoño.

Al medio día del siguiente día, el mismo día del equinoccio llegaron a las afueras de la aldea.

–Esa es la aldea–dijo Korra bajando del bisonte, y todos los demás bajaron de sus bisontes.

–Bienvenido avatar Korra– salió Ryo haciendo una reverencia.

–Bienvenido a nuestra aldea señor del fuego Zuko –Dijo Zuban haciendo una reverencia hacia Zuko y todos los de la aldea hicieron lo mismo.

–Ustedes me conocen mero no sabía de la existencia de su aldea –dijo Zuko.

–Vivimos en la nación del fuego por supuesto, tenemos que conocer a nuestros gobernantes, nos gusta visitar la capital de vez en cuando, aunque no pensamos que el conocer nuestra aldea les fuera necesario –dijo Zuban reverenciando a Zuko – Nos disculpamos por no darnos a conocer, Ryokosha, podrías reverenciar a nuestro señor del fuego por favor –dijo Zuban levantándose.

–¿Por qué? –dijo Ryo –Yo solo me inclino ante el Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas del país del fuego, o ante al líder del clan Uchiha.

–Perdone su mala educación, es que no sabe dónde está parado –dijo Zuban disculpando a Ryokosha, y agarrándolo y obligando a que reverenciara a Zuko.

–Supongo que son de confianza Tenzin –dijo Lin.

–No siento malas intenciones, son muy honestos –dijo toph.

–Entonces tú conocías está aldea madre –Dijo Suyin –Dices que puedes ver a todo el mundo.

–Si sabía de ella, no sabía que clases de personas eran –contestó toph.

–Entren a nuestra aldea –dijo Ryokosha aún faltan horas para el equinoccio.

Todos comieron la comida y esa misma tarde fueron al portal, Tenzin y su compañía quedaron asombrados, mientras que ahí había unos herreros forjando algo, cuando terminaron lo sumergieron en agua, eran cinco pulseras y se las entregaron una a Korra, otra a Asami, otra a Bolin y otra a Mako.

–¿Esto para que es?– preguntó Mako.

–Para que puedan regresar –Dijo Ryokosha.

–¿Regresar de dónde? –Preguntó Tenzin.

–Digamos que si conoces el portal espiritual podrás entender este, este lleva a otro lugar, y a veces a otro tiempo –Dijo Ryokosha.

–¿De otro tiempo? –Preguntaron todos asombrados.

–El collar robado está conectado a una época de hace 80 años, el ladrón llegó cuando esa maestra agua recibió el collar de parte de su familiar muerta –decía Ryokosha viendo a katara deduciendo que ella era la dueña del collar – no tenemos algo tan antiguo, solo mí cinta para la cabeza que es unos 12 años posterior pero no creo que en doce años el ladrón haga todos sus planes, en caso de que sí le di a Kozuo instrucciones para regresar, y aquí encontraremos algo más antiguo que ese collar para llegar a dónde se fue Kyuukei.

Kozuo llega con ropas de la nación del fuego de hace 80 años, y una katana y le es entregado un brazalete de metal, hace una pequeña reverencia hacia Zuko y se acerca a Ryokosha.

–Cómo que al pasado –dijo Tenzin sin creer lo que dijo.

–Es verdad –dijo toph –Así que esa cosa viaja al pasado.

–Solo en los equinoccios con algo de la época –dijo Zuban –Cuando no – dice Ryokosha – lleva a un mundo con 5 países y gente con sus habilidades.

–¿Estarán bien?, creo que deberíamos ir con ellos –Dijo Tenzin nervioso.

–No, allá podrán encontrar toda la ayuda que necesitaran –dijo Ryokosha.

A Mako y los demás les son entregadas prendas de hace 80 años y se cambian de ropa, y Zuban le entrega la antigua bandana de la cabeza a Kozuo y un pergamino, la roca comenzó a brillar.

–Es hora, Kozuo termina mí misión y extermina a Kyuukei, necesitaras la fuerza de los avatar para eso, y si puedes consigue ninjas de la hoja, los Uchiha te ayudarán –Dijo Ryokosha –Tengo confianza en ti, tienes el mismo poder de Madara Uchiha.

–Entendido Ryokosha sama –Dijo Kozuo.

–Korra cuídate mucho, sigo sin creer que vayan al pasado –Dijo Tenzin.

–Estaré bien –Respondió, si veo a Aang crees que pase algo.

–No se, y no se siquiera si creer – Dijo Tenzin –Solo ten cuidado.

–Que no te destrocen en el pasado, eran tiempos más duros –dijo toph despidiéndose de Bolin.

–Si, tendré que cuidarme de Kozuo, me recuerda algo horrible – dijo Bolin en voz baja.

–Mako, estate con los ojos abiertos, no se si sea verdad –Dijo Lin.

–Entendido jefa –Contestó Mako que tampoco creía del viaje en el tiempo.

–Es hora ¡Vayan! –dijo Ryokosha.

Kozuo tomó de la mano a Korra, y ella a Asami, y ella a Mako y este a Bolin y atravesaron el portal desapareciendo.

–Tengo un buen presentimiento de la misión –Dijo Ryokosha –Si gustan pueden quedarse no creo que tarden.

Todos se miraron y fueron a la Aldea.


	5. volumen 4: el pasado

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capítulo 10: Asalta tumbas

(AÑO 106 DG en el mundo de avatar, 81 FH en el mundo ninja )

(DG = Después del Genocidio / FH = Fundación de la Hoja)

-Mundo de las naciones ninja-

En una vieja ciudad en ruinas en medio de un desierto, llamada Sora Ku, un sujeto de azul oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azules, kyuukei, entra a un edificio abandonado seguido de sujetos con túnicas negras y nubes rojas.

Estos son vistos por un gato, este escapa y le dice a una anciana, a Nekobaa, lo que vio.

–¿No puede ser, será akatsuki, alguien usando sus capas? –dijo, y llamó a su nieta para que enviara dos halcones, uno para aldea de la hoja y otro a dónde quiera que se encontrara Sasuke.

–Listo –dijo la nieta que se llamaba Tamaki.

–De acuerdo, mientras nuestros gatos investigaran que planean aquí –Contestó la anciana.

En el mundo de las 4 naciones, algunos días después, en la noche en las catacumbas dragón hay unas explosiones y varias sombras entran, los guardias que llegan rápidamente son noqueados por otra sombra, mientras una sombra de ojos azules entra y busca algo.

–Veamos, señor del fuego Sozin, listo, Señor del Fuego Azulon, listo, y yo ya tenía al señor del fuego Ozai, ya tengo lo que necesitaba de aquí –decía la sombra de ojos azules agarrando cenizas y huesos de cada tumba, luego sale y sube a un gran pájaro y escapa, y las demás sombras desaparecen.

Ala mañana siguiente Zuko y el equipo de Aang que estaban en la capital, se enteraron del ataque.

–Conque habrán hecho la explosión –decía Sokka viendo las marcas de quemadura en la puerta.

–Lo único que oímos fue una explosión, y al acercarnos unos ojos rojos nos miraron y caímos dormidos –decía un guardia.

–¿Seguros que no estaban cansados después del festival del final de la guerra? –decía Zuko.

–Le aseguramos que no, mí señor del fuego –dijo una guardia –lo que alcancé a ver gracias a la luna era una túnica negra con nubes rojas, es todo.

–No se preocupen, los encontraremos –dijo Aang.

El equipo avatar se alejó.

–Qué opinas toph, ¿todos dijeron la verdad? –Preguntó katara a toph.

–Si, todos fueron sinceros –dijo Toph.

–Habrá que buscarlos, túnicas negras con nubes rojas, no creo que sean difíciles de ayer –mencionó Suki.

Zuko antes de salir le dejó el trono a su tío Iroh, quién le encomendó que buscara a quién había saqueado las tumbas de su padre y su abuelo, y partieron buscando algún rastro.

-Devuelta en el mundo de las 5 aldeas ninja-

– Naruto, Sakura, necesito que vayan a Soraku a investigar unos individuos con túnicas de Akatsuki – Kakashi Hatake, el sexto Hokage –Fueron vistos ahí hace 10 días.

– ¡Si Kakashi sensei! – contestó Naruto– ¡Enseguida nos ponemos en camino!

– Se más respetuoso, Kakashi es ahora el Hokage Naruto– Sakura.

– No pierdan el tiempo y pónganse en marcha – les exigió Kakashi–ahí encontraran a Sasuke y su equipo.

Naruto y Sakura salieron de la aldea y se fueron hacia Soraku, ellos pensaban, si todos los Akatsuki ya estaban muertos, hasta Konan, se llevaron un libro con sus fotografías por si acaso.

Capítulo 11: Llegada al pasado

–¿!Que rayos, estamos en el mismo lugar!? – dijo Korra viendo que era el mismo sitio.

–No es así, estamos en el pasado, unos 70 años atrás – Contestó Kozuo.

–¡Enserio! – dijo Bolin emocionado – Podremos conocer a al avatar Aang y a su equipo!

–¡No creerás que…!– dijo Mako siendo interrumpido.

–Tenemos que buscar a los viejos – dijo Kozuo seriamente –No se distraigan.

–Desde cuando eres el líder –Cuestionó Mako.

–No es el momento de pelear, en marcha –Dijo Korra y todos comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque.

–Está bien – dijo Mako– Pero aun no le creo que estamos en el pasado.

–No me creas, tenemos que empezar con la búsqueda – contestó Kozuo.

El grupo comenzó a caminar, Korra le preguntó a Kozuo si era verdad que el portal los llevo al pasado, este comenzó a contar que ese portal tiene dos funciones, la primera, teniendo un objeto que fue conservado con cariño, esperar un equinoccio o solsticio y usando una piedra solar, podrán viajar a la época donde el recuerdo del objeto fue fijado, por energía.

– ¡Eso no es posible! – comenté Asami también incrédula.

– ¿Y la segunda? – preguntó Korra.

–El portal conecta a otra dimensión, solo funciona si se tiene algo de la otra dimensión o si el viajero es de la otra dimensión –terminó Kozuo.

–Si claro, otra dimensión – dijo Mako incrédulo.

–¡No te diste cuenta, mis poderes no son de esta dimensión, ni del tipo que persiguen, jamás has visto a alguien multiplicarse o sí? –dijo Kozuo.

–Hay maestros excepcionales – contesto Mako.

–Ningún maestro puede – la voz de Kozuo se multiplicó porqué usó en ese momento el kage bunshin no jutsu (técnica de clones) – Multiplicarse – unos 5 clones de Kozuo rodearon al equipo –Además, mi bola de fuego, no la pudiste desviar, la sentiste mas densa supongo – contestó Kozuo sonriendo.

Mako no dijo nada, pasó como media hora hasta que llegaron a una casa de madera, Kozuo tocó la puerta y abrió una mujer de largo pelo negro y lacio, muy joven y rasgos finos, y unos ojos dorados típicos de la nación del fuego, y una vestimenta que recuerda a los guerreros del sol.

–¿Disculpe, se encontrara Ryokosha, necesitamos consultar algo con él? preguntó Kozuo.

Capítulo 12: Los abuelos.

La chica les sonrió –Por supuesto – dijo ella.

Los llevo a unos árboles cercanos con pajas en los troncos y blancos en varios punto ciegos, de la nada varias navajas se impactaron en los blancos.

– ¡Ryokosha, te buscan! – gritó la chica, en eso entre las hojas sale un chico con ropa roja, chaleco rojo oscuro, y una cinta en la cabeza con un pedazo metálico, con un circulo y varios rayos a su alrededor, cómo representando un sol.

–Si, que necesitan – dijo el joven.

Kozuo le entrego a Ryokosha la cinta y el pergamino que le habían dado antes de partir, Ryokosha ve la cinta más maltratada y con las mismas iniciales de las que tenía, lee el pergamino y era su misma letra y su firma.

–Así que de alguna forma vienen de ese maldito portal persiguiendo a la misma persona que yo estoy buscando, el que buscan vino de otro tiempo, y mí yo del futuro les pidió que me buscaran para que los ayudara y que también fuéramos a la Aldea de la hoja a buscar a más Uchihas y que también buscaramos al avatar Aang para capturarlo entre dos avatares –dijo Ryo seriamente.

–Creo que él tampoco lo cree – se escuchó que Mako dijo incrédulo.

–Por dónde comenzamos – dijo Ryo –¿Y tú quién eres, eres mí descendiente o algo así?

–Digamos que sí – Comentó Kozuo y activó su Sharingan –Tú serás mí bisabuelo.

–¡Qué!, ¿como le creyó? – preguntó Asami en voz baja.

–Con razón tienes el Sharingan, pero el tuyo es anaranjado cómo los ojos de los de la Nación del Fuego –dijo Ryo en voz baja.

–Volvamos a casa, hay que organizarnos para atrapar al mutante de la aldea oculta entre la niebla– les dijo Ryo.

–¿Cómo dijo? –preguntó Korra.

–No me hagan mucho caso –respondió Ryo.

–En verdad que hay cosas que no cambian con la edad –Agregó Bolin.

Todos volvieron a la casa de madera,

–Por favor pasen – les dijo la muchacha – Están invitados a la comida.

Ya en la mesa, después de la comida, –¿Como es el sujeto? – preguntó Ryo.

Lo esperé durante 12 años, espere encontrarlo, y ahora se aparece desde el futuro –decía Ryokosha.

–¿Qué paso? – preguntó Korra –Sabemos que era tú misón capturarlo, pero no sabemos más.

–Lo perseguí desde el otro mundo – respondió Ryo – Pero al llegar aquí fallé y me hirió.

–Espera, tú vienes del otro mundo – preguntó Bolin.

–¿Y como es el otro mundo? – preguntó Korra –¿y porque no regresaste a tu mundo?

Mako solo resoplo porque aún no le creía, al igual que Asami.

–No tuve el honor de volver – dijo Ryo – Necesito su cabeza pero en estos 12 años jamás salí de esta isla, además que estaba a gusto con Zuban, les diré un poco del otro mundo, su división es similar a este, haya hay 5 países, rayo, fuego, tierra, viento y agua, y dentro de ellos hay aldeas de ninjas con habilidades sorprendentes, aunque no tanto como las de este mundo, allá también usan elementos aunque no tan bien como aquí, aquí los usan cómo extensiones de sus cuerpos, pero haya pueden hacer cosas fantásticas.

–¿Y como esperas que creamos todo eso, que hay otro mundo y tu vienes de ese, y que según estamos en el pasado? – dijo Mako desconfiado.

–Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás – dijo Ryo sonriendo con sus ojos rojos, la verdad queremos acompañarlos para atrapar a Kyuukei Tamashī.

–Supongo que ese es su nombre – aclaró Korra.

–Creo que estamos bien así – dijo Mako.

–Ese sujeto tiene habilidades nunca antes vistas, podrían sernos de ayuda – dijo Korra viendo a Mako.

Luego de un rato, Zu y Ryo acompañan a Korra y los demás.

Capítulo 13: La pista.

Korra y su equipo, mas sus acompañantes llegaron a un puerto de los guerreros del sol, quienes les dijeron que se enteraron que las catacumbas del dragón habían sido saqueadas hacia 5 días, y que Aang y sus amigos deben estar en el continente, Korra y su equipo deciden investigar y zarpan.

Mientras en una región del reino tierra estaba el grupo de Aang, quienes habían seguido pistas de los ladrones, con Aang estaba conformado por Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph y Zuko.

El equipo de Aang llego a un valle en el reino tierra y ahí encontró a Kyuukei, vestido con una túnica negra con nubes rojas, sonriendo, tenia una mochila negra de gran tamaño.

– Los estaba esperando, me seguían el paso así que deje que me alcanzaran – dijo Kyuukei.

– ¡Tu robaste los restos de mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo! – acusó Zuko.

– Que descorteses, si fui yo, ¿algún problema? – dijo Kyuukei amenazadoramente.

– ¿Para que los quieres? – dijo Aang.

– Un proyecto, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes, así que me retiro – contesto Kyuukei dando la espalda.

– ¡No tan rápido! – dijo Toph hundiendo la tierra frente a al tipo.

– Así que quieren jugar verdad – dijo Kyuukei metiendo y sacando un pergamino de su mochila, con los dos dedos primeros enfrente pronuncio – Invocación: venganza de los guerreros caídos (Yobidashi: Ribenji senshi no fukushū).

Del suelo salieron cuerpos con armaduras del reino tierra, nación del fuego y tribu agua que comenzaron a atacar a el equipo de Aang, ellos se defendían, Aang y los demás tratan de atacar si causar daño, en eso ven que Kyuukei se aleja hacia unos arbustos dónde salen sujetos con túnicas negras y nubes rojas, todos logran verles las caras y deciden ir hacia haya.

–Nos veremos de nuevo y esa vez si será la última – dijo kyuukei.

En eso una gran explosión corta el camino y al disiparse el humo Kyuukei y los demás ya no están, y los cuerpos del suelo se desmoronan revelando huesos y cenizas combinados con tierra, y en cada montón un recipiente de barro roto con un sello grabado.

–¿Pero que demonios? – fué lo que alcanzo a decir Sokka cuando vio eso.

Aang se elevó tratando de ver por dónde se habían ido pero ya no vio nada, y decidieron recorrer la región.

Capítulo 14: Encuentro avatar X 2.

Al décimo día del robo de los restos el grupo de Korra llega al oasis de las palmeras brumosas y entran a un bar, tomaron asiento y en una mesa al otro extremo del bar ven algo que no esperaban.

–Ahora me crees que estamos en el pasado – dijo Kozuo dándole con el codo a Mako discretamente.

–Ajá –contestó Mako sorprendido viendo a Aang y sus amigos.

–¿Qué proponen, nos acercamos o no dejamos que nos vean? –preguntó Asami.

–si nos ven, no hay problema, –agregó Kozuo.

–Seguramente buscan lo que nosotros – respondió Korra.

–Es probable, ¿pero cómo nos acercamos? –agregó Ryo.

–Su amigo ya creo sabe cómo –dijo Zu señalando a Bolin que había avanzado.

–¡Voy por él! –dijo Mako levantándose.

–¿Me preguntó si habrá problemas al estar dos avatares en la misma línea temporal con vida?– preguntó Asami.

–Creo que dijeron que no habría problema, además que su alma ya no está dentro de mí –contestó Korra.

Bolin se acerca a Toph y está reacciona.

–¡Ni un paso más, qué quieres! –dijo Toph.

–¡Soy tú más grande admirador, he escuchado grandes historias de tí, no puedo creer que te esté viendo! – dijo Bolin emocionado.

–Gracias supongo, no puedo decir lo mismo, ahora, ¡largo! –contestó Toph.

–Sí, es que estamos en algo importante, ahora no tenemos tiempo de admiradores –contestó Suki.

–¿Un ladrón robo las catacumbas del dragón? –dijo Mako tomando del hombro a Bolin.

–Cómo saben que …–preguntó Aang.

Kozuo y Ryo se acercaron y describieron al sujeto

–Somos caza recompensas de la nación del fuego –dijo Kozuo.

–Y los guardianes de las tumbas nos contrataron para encontrar al ladrón y serles de apoyo – continuó Ryo.

Ambos miraron al grupo de Aang con sus Sharingan (habilidad del Sharingan: hipnozis), y así de simple les creyeron, menos Toph quién no dijo nada.

–Si tienen habilidades para el convencimiento esos dos– dijo Asami acercándose a dónde estaban los demás, luego de escuchar la gran mentira que dijeron –No es raro –continuó Asami.

–Los ayudaremos a encontrar al ladrón – dijo Asami llegando.

–¡Les están mintiendo y ustedes no se dan cuenta! –dijo Toph.

–Cómo que mintiendo – agregó Sokka.

–¿Es ciega? –preguntó Ryo a Kozuo.

–Al parecer si –dijo Kozuo.

–¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Aang.

–Está bien, no nos contrataron los sabios, pero si estamos buscando al mismo tipo que buscan, y necesitamos que vean algo en la isla de los guerreros del sol, porque si se los décimos aquí no nos van a creer – dijo Kozuo – Y luego les ayudaremos a capturar al sujeto.

–Toph, ¿están diciendo la verdad? –preguntó Katara.

–¡Ahora sí! –contestó Toph sonriendo.

Se presentaron entre los dos grupos, cuando Aang le dio la mano a Korra ambos sintieron algo extraño, pero no le dieron importancia, y se pusieron rumbo a las ruinas de los guerreros del sol, a dónde tardaron tres días en llegar sobre Appa, de vez en cuando tenía que descansar pues era demasiada gente.


	6. volumen 5: el portal

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capítulo 15: la habilidad de convencimiento del otro mundo.

Al llegar al portal los del equipo de Aang lo ve fijamente, Aang se acerca, Kozuo les dice que el ladrón llegó del otro lado, de otro mundo y tiene habilidades que jamás se verán en este mundo, Aang se acercó al portal.

–¿No vas a tocarlo o si? – dijo Katara.

–No te preocupes, siento mucha energía espiritual que entra al portal, pero una energía extraña sale de el –dijo Aang acercándose hasta tocarlo, este inmediatamente lo repelió.

–Ya vimos el portal, ¿y ahora que procede? –preguntó Sokka.

–Yo tengo una pregunta –agregó Katara – ¿Cómo hicieron para mentirnos tan fácilmente diciéndonos que eran mercenarios? –señalando a Ryo y Kozuo.

–Digamos que tenemos una técnica que puede hacerlos caer en una pequeña ilusión y convencerlos de que hagan lo que queremos – dijo Ryo.

–Era importante traerlos aquí, ya que ese sujeto es peligroso, para no dar rodeos largos, decidimos hipnotizarlos –dijo Kozuo.

–¿Toph es verdad? –preguntó Sokka.

–Si es verdad, no están mintiendo– dijo Toph.

–Pero eso no perdona que los hipnotizaran – dijo Korra.

–¡Dejen de pelear! – dijo Zuban interponiéndose frente a los dos –Es para el bien del mundo, yo confío en ellos.

–¿Dice la verdad o está hipnotizada? –dijo Suki.

–Ella dice la verdad, –dijo Toph –no siento lo mismo que sentí en ustedes cuando los convenció.

–Que gran percepción cómo los del clan Yamanaka (clan de la hoja especialista en técnicas mentales) – dijo Ryo en voz baja.

–Y ustedes dos se van a disculpar de haberlos hipnotizado sin permiso – dijo Zuban creando dos látigos de fuego –Por favor discúlpenlos señor del fuego Zuko y avatar Aang –Haciendo reverencia.

–Sentimos haberlos hipnotizado –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Ryo, te falto decir "lo siento mí señor del fuego Zuko" y hacer una reverencia –dijo Zuban.

–Yo solo reverencio al Hokage de la aldea de la hoja o al señor feudal del país del fuego –dijo Ryokosha negándose a hacer reverencia.

Zuban lo toma y lo obliga a hacer reverencia.

Capítulo 16: el viajero y la Aldea del portal.

– Creo que no es momento de preocuparse de eso – dijo Zuko señalando el portal que se estaba moviendo.

Todos se esconden y ven a alguien cruzando con ropas de la nación del fuego y una bandana en la cabeza, pero en la placa metalica había un símbolo de la hoja (la aldea oculta entre las hojas) su pelo era negro tenia ojos dorados, llevaba una bolsa de cuero con dinero.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – susurró Zuko.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas? – contesto Zokka – podríamos irnos.

En eso Korra se lanzó contra el sujeto después siguieron Mako, Asami y Bolin, después se lanzaron los demás, el sujeto al ver el ataque se cubrió con fuego control pero eran tantos que se rindió.

–¡¿Que quieren, que hacen junto al portal?! – dijo el sujeto queriéndose zafar de las manos de Zuko y Mako.

–Somos nosotros quienes hacemos las preguntas, ¿quien eres tú, porque saliste del portal? – preguntó Mako.

–Mi nombre es Hogoaru Taiyō, y soy de un clan que resguarda el portal – respondió el sujeto – y Salí del portal porque fui a revisar la otra entrada y pasar unos días en las aldeas ninja.

–Wow que bien tienen resguardado el portal, al parecer un sujeto de la otra dimensión cruzó y está haciendo caos – dijo Zuko regañándolo.

–¡Eso es imposible, para cruzar tiene que tomar algo de este mundo que este en el otro para poder cruzar! – contestó Hogoaru – Esperen, ¿ustedes son Uchihas? – preguntó viendo a Ryo y Kozuo –¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

– Hace 12 años perseguí al sujeto que estamos buscando hasta Sora ku , el saltó al portal tomando una moneda en el suelo, hice lo mismo y también crucé, me quede aquí desde entonces – contestó Ryo – Y el otro según es mi bisnieto del futuro.

– ¿Monedas en el suelo? – se quedó pensando Hogoaru.

– ¿Que pasa? – preguntó Korra insistente.

– Espera, ¿esto es culpa tuya? – le preguntó Toph.

– Hace 12 años se me rompió una bolsa con piezas de cobre, las recogí pero al parecer se quedaron varias, porque escuché una persecución, eras tú con otros de tú clan, luego crucé y me escondí, después te vi a tí –señalando a Ryo – y peleaste contra un sujeto de pelo azul oscuro, de la aldea de la niebla, te lastimo y él se fue.

– Fue tu culpa entonces – dijo Zuko fuertemente – ese sujeto atacó a gente en la capital y robo restos de señores del fuego, quien sabe para qué.

– ¡Perdón, solo tenía 14 años y era mi primer viaje solo! – se disculpó.

– Ya déjenlo, fue un accidente – dijo Aang – que más nos puedes decir acerca del portal.

Zuko y Mako lo soltaron, Hogoaru le respondió que podrían ir a su pueblo y ahí podrían contarles muchas cosas, todos aceptaron y se dirigieron al pueblo del chico, que estaba al sur del portal, las ruinas de los guerreros del sol estaban al oeste de la isla y la casa de Zuban al este.

Luego de un rato llegaron al pueblo, este según Korra era como el pueblo donde conocieron a los ancianos en su tiempo, además que su ubicación era similar.

Hogoaru y los demás entraron al pueblo como sin nada y los llevo al centro, Kozuo reconoció el edificio y era donde estaban sus bisabuelos, recordó que en su época, los guardianes del portal recibieron a sus abuelos y estos con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en líderes y tuvieron descendencia.

– Aquí tendrán muchas respuestas – dijo Hogoaru y todos entraron, al entrar habían varios ancianos vestidos de la nación del fuego, Kozuo los llevo al centro del edificio donde había una enorme roca y unos libros, ahí estaba el líder de los guardianes del portal.

– ¿Quienes son tus amigos Hogoaru? – dijo el anciano – ¡Pero si son Ryokosha y Zuban! – dijo el anciano – Han crecido.

– Aquí vives entonces –dijo Ryo –Jamás te había visto.

– Bueno, esque yo hacia varios viajes, alomejor viniste cuando no estaba –Contestó Hogoaru –ellos quieren saber más del portal.

– ¿Y que quieren saber, y porque conocen el portal? – peguntó el anciano.

– Sabemos del portal porque este chico dejó cosas en el otro mundo y una gran amenaza paso a este – dijo Aang.

– Sí ya lo sabía y todavía no le quitamos el castigo – dijo el anciano enfadado–Dijo Ryo que buscaría al otro solo, y en cambio podría quedarse a dormir en la aldea cuando quisiese, bueno cuál es su pregunta.

– Queremos saber cómo funciona y si se puede cerrar – agregó Korra.

– Bueno, eso es una larga historia –dijo el anciano y comenzó a narrar.

Capítulo 17: historia del portal.

Según las más antiguas rocas de nuestro pueblo, un muchacho seguía a su maestro que era un gran ermitaño, en una ocasión el maestro se puso a recolectar energía natural, este tenía una gran cantidad de energía física y logró acumular mucha energía natural, acumuló tanta cómo el equivalente a las 9 bestias con colas o incluso más, se cree que fue el primer ser en crear chacra dentro de sí – mirando a Ryo, el cual entendería – ya veo – contestó Ryo – eso lo logró meditando durante diez años.

Su energía natural llegó a tan nivel que su cuerpo no lo soportó y estalló, al parecer altero el tiempo y espacio de su mundo y abrió un portal, el cual succionó al aprendiz a este mundo y lo arrojó en unos árboles a pie de la montaña, cuando el despertó ya estaba el portal creado, investigó este mundo un poco y regresó al suyo cuando el portal se estabilizó luego de una semana, logró cruzar sin problemas, no sin haber llevado algo de este mundo accidentalmente.

Primero se puso a experimentar y descubrió que si no tenía algo del otro mundo no podría cruzar, solo podría cruzar teniendo algo del otro mundo, cuando pasaron los años conoció a gente de la isla y le contaron que hace unos años ocurrió un gran acontecimiento que toda la energía espiritual aumentó, el aprendiz solo tuvo que pensar y dedujo que esa puerta se creó al ocurrir la explosión de su maestro y al acumularse energía espiritual, de este lado se hizo el puente, una gran energía espiritual aparece cada diez mil años.

–La convergencia armónica – susurró Korra.

Él se casó y tuvo descendencia con habitantes de la futura nación del fuego, explorando este mundo y aquél, ya que nuestras raíces son de aquel mundo y nuestra vida es de este.

–¿El portal sirve para viajar en el tiempo? – preguntó Mako.

–Sí, solo se necesita una roca solar, y un objeto de gran valor sentimental bien conservado, o que tenga mucho significado, y también esperar un solsticio o un equinoccio, solo funciona para viajar en el mismo mundo o a una época anterior, para regresar al tiempo de origen, tuviste que haber llevado algo con energía de tú tiempo actual –contestó el anciano.

–¿Hay alguna forma de cerrarlo? –preguntó Aang.

–Cuando en el mundo vuelva a haber una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, y en el otro, se acumule y liberen grandes cantidades de energía natural o chacra, que es una energía que usan de aquel lado.

–¿Y cuando va a pasar eso? –volvió a preguntar Aang.

– 65 años, el tiempo para la siguiente convergencia armónica – respondió Korra

–¿65 años? – preguntó Aang – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–¿No sé, solo adivine creo? – respondió Korra tratando de ocultar su procedencia.

–Efectivamente, faltan 65 años para que se pueda cerrar el portal, si no se cierra, quién sabe si puede crecer el portal o no sé qué pasaría – contestó el anciano.

Después de la historia, el anciano ordenó Hogoaru que acompañara al grupo, pues era su culpa que todo eso ocurriese, Toph le preguntó que porque sabía lo de los 65 años, Korra le dijo que no le diera la importancia.

Todos volvieron a la casa de Zuban.

-Mundo de las aldeas ninja -

Días después Naruto y Sakura llegan a la entrada de Sora ku, ahí encuentran a Sasuke, y su equipo Karin, y Suigetsu.

–¡Tardaron mucho! –les reclamó Sasuke.

–¡Tú porque no tienes que venir desde la hoja! – le reclamó Naruto.

–Ya cállense, si hay enemigos los van a alertar – les dijo Sakura regañándolos.

–¿Estos siempre son escandalosos? – preguntó Suigetsu.

–Me temo que sí –dijo Karin.

–Y Juugo Sasuke – preguntó Sakura.

–Se quedó con Orochimaru ayudándole con algo – contestó.

Como estaba anocheciendo todos deciden acampar en la ciudad.

Capítulo 18: encuentro del portal y salida al otro mundo.

-Mundo de las aldeas ninja -

Naruto y sus acompañantes despiertan en su campamento en Sora ku muy temprano en la mañana, desayunan y exploran la ciudad en ruinas, llegan a un edificio y entran, en un pasillo llegan a una puerta y al fondo ven algo brillar de luz azul, entran cautelosamente y ven el portal con extraños dibujos alrededor, se acercan, Naruto toca el portal y es repelido, los demás exploran la habitación y hayan monedas en el piso, Naruto absorbe un poco de energía natural y entra en modo sabio, siente que mucha energía Natural entra al portal, y de el sale una energía extraña, naruto sale del estado ermitaño mientras que Sasuke toma algunas monedas.

–Jamás había visto estás monedas –dijo Sasuke al tomarlas, se acerca al portal, mete la mano y este no lo repele –Vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva, talves por ahí entró la persona que buscamos, pues los gatos de Nekoo ba jamás vieron a nadie salir de la ciudad –dijo Sasuke

–¿Desde cuando eres el líder? – contestó Naruto.

–Tú que sugieres –Dijo Sasuke.

–Es buena idea, vamos ya que sale una extraña energía de ahí –Contestó Naruto.

Todos se ataron. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Karin y Suigetsu y entraron al portal

\- Mundo del avatar (al mismo tiempo) -

Los equipos de Aang y Korra despertaron temprano en la mañana en la casa de Zuban, desayunaron y Mako con Zuko decidieron ir a dar una vuelta al portal.

En el portal, Naruto y los demás salen de este y ven todo un bosque, Naruto entra en modo ermitaño y siente que la energía extraña que sintió saliendo del portal es la que sale de ese lugar, y del protal emana chacra y energía natural y está energía extraña es la que entra, todos se separan un poco para abarcar más terreno.

Sasuke avanza en dirección de la casa de suban sin darse cuenta, los demás están cerca, cuando está apunto de llegar Zuko siente a alguien brincando entre los árboles y lanza una bola de fuego a esa dirección, Sasuke la esquiva y sale dónde están Mako y Zuko.

–¡Quién eres, saliste del portal cierto! –gritó Zuko al ver la apariencia de Sasuke que era similar a la de Ryo, y su ropa también no parecía de ese mundo, él y Mako se pusieron en posición de batalla.

–Que si vengo del portal –dijo Sasuke sujetando el mango de su espada.

–¿Qué quieres de este mundo? –dijo Mako.

–Buscar a cierta persona que entró a una ciudad prohibida –Contestó Sasuke –Quítense de mí caminó si no quieren morir – dijo Sasuke terminando de sacar su espada.

–No creo que te sea tan fácil –dijo Zuko sacando sus espadas dobles.


	7. volumen 6: fuego contra fuego

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capítulo 19: Zuko y Mako VS Sasuke.

Zuko ataca a Sasuke con sus espadas, Sasuke la bloquea con su katana y lanza otro espadazo, Zuko lo esquiva, cubre sus espadas con fuego y ataca a Sasuke, este cubre su katana con electricidad y vuelven a chocar espadas creando una pequeña explosión que arroja las tres espadas.

Zuko y Mako le arrojan fuego, Sasuke los esquiva y arroja una gran bola de fuego, los dos tratan de desviarla pero al no poder tienen que esquivarla, en eso aparece sasuke con un chidori en su mano derecha y su katana en la izquierda, los dos esquivan y Mako toma una espada de Zuko y Zuko toma la otra y atacan a Sasuke quién aún tiene el chidori activado, ambos ven los ojos de Sasuke y son rojos.

–¡Genial esos ojos de nuevo! –dijo Mako –Va a poder esquivar nuestros ataques.

–De acuerdo –dijo Zuko.

Ambos vuelven a atacar y Sasuke cubre su espada con rayo y los dos maestros fuego se defienden del ataque, Sasuke hace que su chidori comience a pasarse a las espadas de los maestros fuego, estos al comenzar a sentir la electricidad deciden desviarlo con mucho esfuerzo, y lanzan dos rayos cerca creando una explosión que alerta a los que están en la casa de Zuban que salen todos, y Naruto, Sakura, Karin y Suigetsu que estaban cerca.

Sasuke y los dos maestros fuego se separan, Mako y Zuko desviarnos gran parte de la electricidad pero resultaron lastimados y estaban de rodillas en el piso, pues esa electricidad también tenía chacra.

–¡Es hora de terminar! –Dijo Sasuke arremetiendo contra los dos maestros fuego.

Una gran roca casi impacta contra sasuke y sale Bolin con Asami, los dos ven a Sasuke y deciden atacarlo, entonces Bolin hace lava control y arroja una Bola de lava contra Sasuke, Sasuke la esquiva, y algo lastima a Asami en el brazo.

–Asami que te pasó – Dijo Bolin viendo cómo Asami se agarra el brazo con sangre.

–Creo que falle –dijo Suigetsu saliendo de entre los árboles –Pero ahora –Dijo apuntando con sus dedos índice a Bolin y Asami.

En eso una lluvia de agujas de hielo se clavan en el suelo, eran Katara y Korra, los dos ninjas las esquivan.

Luego llegan naruto y Aang y se ponen en medio del campo de batalla.

–¡Quieren calmarse! –les grita Naruto en modo sabio –No siento malas intenciones.

–¡En que estaban pensando atacando a personas que salen del portal, ya saben que pueden resultar peligrosos! –dijo Aang diciéndole a los otros.

–Pero ellos atacaron primero –dijo Zuko levantándose.

–Yo les dije que si no querían morir que se apartaran –contestó Sasuke.

Aang y Naruto se voltearon y se miraron frente a frente.

–¿Que hacen aquí? –preguntó Aang.

–Hubo reportes de unos sujetos con capas negras con nubes rojas, una asociación criminal de nuestro mundo y que estaban cerca de la ubicación del portal –contestó Naruto.

–Nosotros también los buscamos, robaron unas tumbas, y eran varios –respondió aang.

–¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes? –Preguntó Naruto.

–Bueno tú compañero lastimo a mis compañeros, pero supongo que fue un mal entendido, además si vienen de tú mundo creo que necesitaremos de su ayuda –terminó Aang extendiendo la mano.

–Me disculpo por la forma de actuar de Sasuke –dijo haciendo Naruto una reverencia y al levantarse tomó la mano de Aang.

Korra estaba curando a Asami y katara estaba revisando a Mako y Zuko que habían recibido algo de daño, en eso salen Sakura y Karin y Naruto les dice que se apresuren a revisar a los dos maestros fuego.

Katara cómo necesitaba mucha agua para curarlos internamente no pudo, pero Sakura y Karin los curaron fácilmente, Karin pidió que la mordieran en el brazo y Sakura los terminó de curar.

Cuando ya todos estaban bien fueron a la casa de Zuban, en el camino se toparon con Sokka, con suki y toph y vieron a los recién llegados.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sokka.

–Sentí una batalla –dijo toph.

–No se preocupen, solo encontramos aliados –dijo Aang.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Zuban, en la puerta estaba Zuban y Ryokosha y este al ver a Sasuke.

–¡Sasuke, eres tú! –grito Ryokosha parándose frente a Ryokosha.

–¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó Mako.

Capítulo 20: Los últimos Uchihas.

–¿Cómo sabes mí nombre? – dijo Sasuke sorprendido, no esperaba que nadie en ese mundo lo conociera.

–Desaparecí cuando tú eras muy niño hace 12 años, tú debiste de tener unos 6 años, mi Ryokosha Uchiha – respondió Ryo.

–¿Eres un Uchiha? – dijo Sasuke sorprendido – ¿Cómo llegaste a aquí?

–Creo que deberíamos entrar a casa – dijo Zuban al saber que iba a ser una larga historia –No se preocupen, es una casa muy grande.

–¡Sasuke dime cómo están tus padres, Itachi, Shishui, el clan y la aldea! – preguntó Ryokosha emocionado pues no había visto a otro Uchiha en más de diez años, es más no había visto a nadie de la hoja en todo ese tiempo –Y qué haces con el niño zorro –Dijo viendo a Naruto.

–No es niño Zorro, es Naruto Uzumaki un gran héroe del mundo ninja – contestó Sasuke seriamente.

–Ya veo al final controló a la bestia –dijo Ryo hablando de naruto.

–¡Yo estoy aquí sabias! –dijo Naruto Molesto.

–Cálmate Naruto –lo sujetó Sakura.

–Bueno, y nuestra familia Sasuke, cómo está tú hermano y tus padres –dijo Ryokosha emocionado.

–No querrás saberlo –dijo Sasuke triste.

–Creo que no deberías saberlo realmente – susurro Toph al sentir las vibraciones de Sasuke.

–Dicen que tienen información sobre los tipos de batas negras, cuéntenos – dijo Sakura desviando el tema.

–Creo que es hora de comer – dijo Naruto – Hay que descansar, esa pelea me sacó hambre.

–¿Que pasó Sasuke con el clan y todos? – dijo Ryo seriamente.

–Creo que no deberíamos de hablar de eso – contestó Kozuo apareciendo de repente sintiendo algo en Sasuke.

–¡Tú guarda silencio!, ¡Sasuke te ordeno que me digas que pasó con el clan! – dijo Ryo – Y sabré si mientes –continuó mirando de a Sasuke a los ojos – En tú mirada puedo saber si mientes – dijo activando su sharingan.

–Enserio no querrás saberlo – contestó Sasuke activando su mangekyu sharingan eterno.

–¡Te ordeno que me digas! – dijo Ryo más enojado.

–¡Está bien! –acepto Sasuke y respiro hondo– debido al ataque del kyuubi, la aldea desconfió en los Uchihas, supongo que te diste cuenta de eso, nuestros familiares quisieron hacer una revolución y derrocar al Hokage, la aldea quiso evitar a eso y uso a mi hermano, Itachi para averiguar los planes del clan, al parecer Shishui también estaba del lado de la aldea, la aldea al ver que si se desataba una guerra la aldea iba a perder mucha gente así que los altos mandos, decidieron erradicar al clan, solo el Hokage estaba en contra, mi hermano decidió defender la aldea y acabar con el clan con ayuda de otro Uchiha renegado ahora muerto, su nombre era Óbito, mis padres, y todos están muertos, tú y yo somos los últimos – terminó Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

–Obito vivo y ayudando a tu hermano a matar a todos – dijo Ryo en voz baja –Qué pasó con Shishui.

–Danzo le arranco un ojo, y el otro se lo dio a Itachi para proteger la aldea, luego se suicidó –dijo Sasuke.

Zuban vio a Ryo petrificado, mientras que Sakura regañó Sasuke – ¿Por qué fuiste tan directo? – le dijo zakura.

– Él debía saber la verdad, él también es un Uchiha – contestó Sasuke.

Zuban se acercó a Ryo para abrazarlo, el solo levantó la mano – voy a dar una vuelta – y salió ya había anocheciendo, los demás escucharon y Aang se quedó pensando.

Capítulo 21: Duelo.

Ryokosha se fue a unos árboles cercanos y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego y lanzar ataques derribando varios árboles, el estruendo se escuchaba en la casa y se veía humo saliendo, Aang había salido de la casa.

–Debe ser duro el enterarse que toda su familia ha muerto – decía Kozuo.

–Se siente horrible ser el último de tú gente – dijo Aang en un árbol, creo que debería hablar con él.

–Déjenlo, debe sacar su ira – contestó Zuban – Ha estado doce años aquí y el recibir esa noticia lo hirió, solo hay que cuidar que el fuego no se extienda.

Pasaron las horas y Ryo seguía destruyendo la vegetación pero entonces cayó de cansancio – Creo que te quedaste sin chacra – dijo Sasuke acercándose – ya déjalo, si el clan hubiera iniciado una guerra, la aldea hubiera desaparecido, perdí a mis padres y mi hermano, pero la aldea es lo que más importa.

–¡Déjame solo! –dijo Ryo cerrando los ojos, y se dirigió a la casa.

Más tarde Ryokosha regresó a la casa, Zuban vio su estado y lo tomo de la mano – ¿!Que te he dicho de atacar sin control!?, ¡tú solo podrías destruir toda una isla! – le dijo firmemente – ¡Ahora ve a descansar!

Ryo no dijo nada y se fue a acostar.

–¿Creen que deba hablar con el? – dijo Aang a su equipo.

–No lo creo, tal vez ya hablaron con el los de su mundo – contestó Katara.

–No está todavía bien, se siente furioso –dijo Toph – No te le acerques pies ligeros, podría mandarte a volar, cuando salió sentí un gran poder, el solo podría haber destruido una isla pequeña.

–¿Tan fuerte es? – dijo Sokka.

–Ellos tiene habilidades extraordinarias – continuó Suki.

–Primero viaje en el tiempo, luego otro mundo – decía Mako en otra ubicación.

–Sentí una gran cantidad de poder en Ryo, y al parecer los nuevos tienen aún más poder – decía Korra meditando.

–Debe ser duro, el enterarse que toda su familia fue eliminada – dijo Bolin.

–Y fue eliminada por un familiar, ese chico dijo que su hermano y otro los mató a todos – terminó Asami.

Devuelta con el equipo de Aang.

–Si escucharon que el hermano de ese chico los mató a todos – dijo Katara.

–De acuerdo, amenos mí familia no es la única psicótica – agregó Zuko.

Kozuo y Hogoaru estaban afuera del cuarto de Ryo con Zuban, mientras que Katara fue a ver si necesitaba algo y ella entro.

–Está muy cansado no logro recobrarle la energía – decía Katara –Saliendo del cuarto.

–Tal vez yo pueda ayudar – se acercó Sakura.

Sakura entró y vio a Ryo dormido, le puso sus manos encima y le dio algo de chacra.

–Ya está bien, ahora debemos descansar –dijo Sakura yéndose con su grupo, y también Katara.

Zuban entró al cuarto de Ryo y este despertó, Sasuke se acerco al cuarto y escuchó desde fuera mientras los demás se quedaron dormidos.

–Yo solía jugar con Itachi y Shishui de niños yo era más grande que ellos dos, los tres siempre seguíamos a Obito, el jugaba con nosotros, luego nos enteramos que Obito murió en una misión, luego cuando Itachi y Shishui comenzaron a hacer misiones me distancié de ellos, después yo mismo fui enviado a misiones y llegué aquí –decía Ryokosha durmiéndose nuevamente –me hubiera gustado ver a esos tres de nuevo aunque solo una vez.

Zuban se acostó junto con Ryokosha y se durmieron.


	8. volumen 7: la primera gran batalla

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capítulo 22: el retorno del amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, Ryo ya estaba bien de su chacra pero aún estaba triste.

–Debemos de hablar de las personas que perseguimos – dijo Aang.

–Estoy de acuerdo, nosotros perseguimos a unos sujetos de batas negras con nubes rojas – contestó Naruto.

–Y aún sujeto que se robó un collar y el que dejó aquí varado a Ryokosha – dijo Korra.

Todos estaban sentados en círculo al exterior de la casa.

–Queremos ver los retratos hablados de los de batas negras – dijo Sakura.

-Aquí tienen –dijo Katara entregando varias hojas –Estás habían sido dibujadas por algunos aldeanos que ellos habían investigado acerca de los de las batas negras.

–¡No puede ser! –pronuncio Sasuke.

–¿Qué no puede ser? – preguntó Korra.

–¡Están muertos, deberían de estar muertos! – dijo Naruto.

–¿Cómo que muertos? – grito Mako.

–¿Muertos?, ¡eso es imposible! – agregó Sokka.

–Cómo lo oyeron, todos estaban muertos – dijo Karin.

–¡Eso es imposible, los muertos no pueden volver! – agregó Asami.

–¡Déjenlos hablar, están diciendo la verdad! – les gritó toph.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura tomaron las fotos y comenzaron a relatar

–

Konan, fue asesinada por su líder.

Nagato se sacrificó para compensar sus errores.

Kakuzu, eliminado por mí y otros compañeros.

Hidan, sepultado y muerto tiempo después – dijo Naruto.

–

Sasori, eliminado por mí.

Kisame, se suicidó para no revelar información. – agregó Sakura

–

Deidara, se auto detonó para tratar de matarme.

Itachi, murió cuando me enfrente a él por matar a mí clan y al parecer se dejó vencer para que yo lo eliminara.

Obito, al final se sacrificó para salvar el mundo –terminó Sasuke

–Todos eran criminales – dijo Naruto – Muy poderosos, debemos tratar de separarlos y derrotarlos de uno a uno – terminó.

–No se olviden del sujeto que está con ellos él también es de su mundo, cuando se enfrentó a nosotros tenía habilidad de controlar el agua y fuego– dijo Korra.

– Puede controlar las 5 naturalezas de chacra y combinarlas aunque eso lo desgasta – dijo Ryo – fue así cómo me derroto y me dejo agonizando, su nombre es Kyuukei Tamashī.

–¿Cómo que controla las 5 naturalezas? – dijo Suigetsu.

–Debemos atacarlos entre todos –dijo Karin.

–A esos revividos debemos atraparlos que no se puedan mover, o sellarlos, si los golpeamos sus cuerpos se pueden reconstruir – decía Sakura.

–¿Como saben cómo detener si son revividos? – preguntó Bolin.

–Hace un año ya nos enfrentamos a revividos – dijo Naruto – Y dicen, que es desagradable, luchar contra tus seres queridos.

–Debes asesinar tú corazón o si no te eliminarán – dijo Sasuke.

–¿Y que asemos ahora? – dijo Asami.

–Ponernos en marcha y encontrarlos y atacarlos entre todos, ahora somos un gran equipo, y separarlos – dijo Aang.

–¿Cómo pueden revivir a los muertos? – preguntó Zuko.

–Necesitan un cuerpo vivo, y los restos de la tumba del muerto – dijo Sasuke.

Zuko recuerda el robo de restos de las catacumbas del dragón y sintió un sudor frio –Aang, tal vez tengas el honor de vengar a tú gente del señor del fuego Sozin – dijo Zuko a Aang.

– No puede ser – dijo nervioso Sokka – ¡la tumba de la vieja Hamma fue saqueada hace 1 año!

–¡Esto es más grave! – dijo Toph – ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia un barco de la nación del fuego muy grande, se pusieron a navegar hacia el reino tierra y tardarían en llegar en 2 días, Aang estaba sobre appa siguiendo el barco y de vez en cuando bajaba a este, en el viaje, Ryo les fue contando cómo llegó ahí a Sasuke y los demás.

Capítulo 23: La historia de Ryokosha.

-Mundo ninja / Sora ku / 12 años atrás-

–¡Ryokosha concéntrate está es tú primera misión cómo policía ninja! – decía un hombre Uchiha de unos 40 años a un joven Ryokosha de 15 años.

–¡Voy no me dejen atrás! – contestó el joven.

–¡No seas cómo Obito, siempre llegaba tarde! – decía otro Uchiha de 30 años – Concéntrate, el tipo al que perseguimos, Kyuukei Tamashī, fue un experimento de Orochimaru cuando era muy pequeño y ahora debe tener cómo 15 años, pero lo han visto usando las 5 naturalezas de chacra, y es un ninja de la niebla oculta.

–Yo lo venceré – decía el pequeño Ryo.

Estos tres y otros tres ninjas se adentraron a Soraku persiguiendo al sujeto, luego de unas horas lo encontraron huyendo hacia el interior de un edificio y los 6 entraron.

– ¡Alto ahí! – le grito un Uchiha de 35 años.

–¡No me detendrán! – dijo Kyuukei y lanzo estacas de hielo hiriendo a uno, luego de su boca sacó vapor.

Los 5 Uchihas se acercaron con precaución pero Ryo siguió adelante y vio que el criminal se acercó a un portal y vio monedas en el piso tiradas, el tipo agarró una, metio la mano al portal y cruzó, cómo Ryo quería hacer su misión corrió tomó una moneda y saltó al portal, cuando llegó del otro lado estaban en una zona rodeada de árboles y vio cómo Kyuukei corría, Ryokosha lo siguió hasta que Kyuukei uso elemento madera para derribarlo, Ryo le lanzó bolas de fuego pero las evadió rápidamente, después Kyuukei hizo elemento lava y luego estacas de hielo, Ryo vio cómo Kyuukei se agotaba cayendo al piso de rodillas. así que Ryo le lanzo unas estrellas y cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo con un kunai, Kyuukei atravesó a Ryo con una gran rama de madera, lo arrojo a varios metros y calló en unos árboles, desde ese día Kyuukei desapareció en el mundo avatar.

Una chica vestida cómo los guerreros del sol pasaba cerca con una mujer adulta y vio al chico herido en el suelo, la chica corrió seguida por la persona y recogieron al chico.

Ryokosha después de unos días despertó en una cama en un edificio de madera, a su lado estaba una chica viéndolo.

–¡Despertaste, me tenías asustada pero eres resistente! – decía la chica.

–¿Me curaste? – dijo Ryo – Mi nombre es Ryokosha, gracias – decía adolorido sin poderse levantar por el dolor.

–Me llamó Zuban, bienvenido a las ruinas de los guerreros del sol – dijo Zuban –¿Puedo saber quién te ataco?

–Un criminal que puede usar las 5 naturalezas de chacra, puede usar rayo, fuego, agua, tierra y aire – decía Ryo – ¡Espera dónde dices que estamos!

–En las ruinas de los guerreros del sol, dentro de la nación del fuego – decía la chica – ¿De pura casualidad no perseguiste al avatar?, lleva desaparecido 100 años y debe terminar con una guerra.

–¿El avatar, no sé qué es eso, nación del fuego no será país de fuego? – decía Ryo – ¡Necesito llegar a la aldea de la hoja, mí hogar!

–La aldea de la hoja no sé dónde está – dijo Zuban –De hecho que bueno que llegaste aquí, los de la nación del fuego no son buenos con los extraños.

–¡Zuban déjalo descansar! – le dijo la mujer grande y la chica se fue.

Semanas después Ryokosha se había curado y comenzó a ayudar a los guerreros del sol, luego se enteró de un pueblo que estaba cerca de esa ciudad y fue con Zuban, ahí se enteró que el portal era interdimencional y él venia de otro mundo, pero Ryo decidió no regresar hasta que se hiciera más fuerte y derrotar a Kyuukei, a Ryo le asombraba cómo controlaban el fuego y a Zuban sus técnicas.

Con los años Ryo se quedó cerca del portal entrenando con Zuban, cuando ella cumplió 18 hicieron la gran casa y ahí vivieron como novios.

Ryo volvió al presente salió de sus recuerdos, y explico que ya no busco al sujeto porque no sintió ser capaz de capturarlo y no regreso a su mundo por vergüenza,

Korra se quedó pensando, si Ryo conoció al sujeto cuando tenía 15 años, en su época debería tener más de 90 pero se veía joven, cómo si no envejeciera, y si el sujeto de 90 es al que están persiguiendo, este tendría más experiencia.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que el equipo de Naruto llegó al mundo avatar, y llegaron a las cercanías de la abadía, dónde el equipo avatar encontró a bato años atrás y se dirigieron al bosque adentrándose.

Capitulo 24: La guerra de Korra.

Los grupos se separaron, el equipo de aang se alejó del de Korra y el equipo de naruto se fue hacia otro lado, al igual que Zuban, Ryokosha, Hogoaru y Kozuo.

Después el grupo de Korra llegó a un claro y de inmediato una bola de fuego impacto frente a ellos, se ocultaron y otra impacto.

–¿Que está pasando?, esas bolas de fuego se parecen a la loca de las explosiones –dijo Mako cubriéndose de otra explosión.

–Me temo que son los revividos –dijo Korra viendo a P`li en un árbol. Tenía la mirada fría y muerta, pérdida y la esclerótica negra con su iris de su color normal.

Después una explosión más separo al grupo,

Korra de inmediato se incorporó y esquivó unas placas de metal y vio a Kuvira frente a ella con la misma mirada fría y tétrica, su piel era más pálida y agrietada –¡No! – dijo Korra al esquivar otro ataque pero un chorro de agua la impacto y congeló, Korra lo rompió usando fuego y vio a Desna, su primo pero este tenía los ojos totalmente negros –¿pero que demonios, él no estaba muerto, lo vi en la fiesta antes de …? –antes de terminar otro chorro de agua la impacto y eran Noatak con Tarlok con la misma mirada fría.

Korra tuvo que usar más agua control con viento para hacerlos retroceder. Mientras que una gran ráfaga de viento la impacto contra un árbol, al voltear era Tenzin con Jinora con los ojos negros – ¡No estaban muertos!, a no ser que sean ¿clones? – mientras se incorporaba y contratacaba contra Tenzin y Jinora, esa Jinora hablo – Porque Korra me lastimas – Korra se detuvo en eso esa Jinora lanzo otra ráfaga de viento reteniendo a Korra contra otro árbol.

–Está usando revividos y clones, y son personas que conozco, eso es peor – al decir eso ataco a sus oponentes con tierra y fuego, pero su cuerpo se entumeció, era Noatak haciendo sangre control mientras otra ráfaga de viento, con piedras la golpeo en el abdomen, era Zaheer junto a Kuvira que habían echo el ataque. Luego Unalaq apareció lanzándole pinchos de hielo que Korra esquivo con algo de trabajo pero Noatak y Tarlok seguían con su sangre control mientras que los demás preparaban un ataque combinado, Korra entró en estado avatar y se liberó de la sangre control y atacó a todos lastimándolos, se levantaron y entre ellos también vio a su padre, a Tonrak, –¡Maldito seas! –dijo Korra con furia y los ataco lastimándolos, pero vio que sus cuerpos se regeneraban.

En eso varias bolas de fuego impactaron contra los revividos, era Kozuo que había llegado – ¿Te diviertes? –dijo Kozuo.

–Si claro, estoy recordando viejos tiempos –dijo Korra algo golpeada.

Kozuo se cubrió de su susano y comenzó a atacar, este susano era anaranjado y podía controlar el fuego y el rayo, pudo derrotar a varios pero Tarlok y Noatak habían esquivado los ataques, Korra frenaba a los demás, Noatak hizo sangre control en Kozuo Korra vio eso y trato de ayudar pero fue detenida por Unalaq, Zaheer y Kuvira.

–¿Qué demonios? –dijo Kozuo al no poder mover el susano.

Noatak comenzó a hacer su bloqueo de chi en la frente de Kozuo pero a distancia, y al hacer esto el susano de Kozuo de disipó, y callo al suelo, se reincorporó y trato de hacer una bola de fuego pero le estalló en la cara, los enemigos los volvieron a derribar pero fueron derribados por clones de naruto usando el rasengan, estos clones habían visto que Kozuo tenía el susano y posiblemente el mangekyu sharingan eterno. Korra procedió a escapar pues eran demasiados y tomó a Kozuo y salió de ahí, Kozuo estaba medio consiente.

Capitulo 25: La guerra de Mako y Asami.

Mako en otra parte se reincorporó luego de la explosión y esquivó dos bolas de fuego y vio que era un clon de él mismo, que tenía los ojos totalmente negros, y el otro lo reconoció cómo el señor del fuego Azulon, estos dos comenzaron a lanzar más fuego y Mako se los devolvía y luego les lanzo un rayo, el clon de Mako lanzo otro rayo y el Mako original lo esquivó, luego Azulon lanzo otro rayo que lastimó a Mako un poco y luego volvió al ataque, el clon de Mako comenzó a lanzar más ráfagas de fuego mientras que Azulon también lo hizo con rayos, Mako tuvo que esconderse tras una roca en eso lanzan más bolas de fuego, que son desviadas por Hogoaru, Mako sale y ambos comienzan a atacar.

Azulon esquiva las bolas de fuego de Mako, mientras Hogoaru le lanza rayos al clon de Mako, Mako logra lastimar a Azulon pero este se regenera, ambos comienzan a agotarse ya que esos dos tenían energía infinita y deciden hacer una bola de humo y escapan.

Asami se reincorpora y enseguida ve una sombra que sale de un árbol, y se prepara para pelear pero al ver quién era esa sombra – ¡No puede ser!, ¿padre? – Asami se queda congelada mientras un rayo casi la impacta, era un clon de ella misma y comienzan a pelear, Asami trata de no distraerse, en eso su padre comienza a atacar, con otro guante igualitario.

Asami esquiva a ambos oponentes pero no puede atacar a su padre, cuando va a ser electrocutada por Asami por la espalda y su padre por el frente, una mano la jala –¡Qué te pasa, si los conoces, ya no son ellos entiende! – le decía Karin.

Las dos comienzan a pelear, Karin tiene una tremenda fuerza, cuanto Hiroshi sato, el padre de Asami la electrocuta con el guante, Asami se distrae y es lastimada por su clon, Karin retrocede y se muerde la mano curándose – ¿Pero cómo se curo sola?

Karin le da una patada a Hiroshi y se acerca con la Asami original para curarla, y las dos deciden ocultarse.

Capitulo 26: el juego de pro control de Bolin.

En un claro, Bolin se levanta y ve a una muchacha sentada en el pasto se acerca y la toma del hombro, se voltea –¿opal?

–¡Bolin que bueno que estás aquí, estoy tan asustada! – decía esa Opal, que es la novia de Bolin, bueno la real porque este es un clon.

En eso unas agujas de hielo atraviesan a ese clon de opal, mientras que Bolin la suelta y ese clon se las retira, y se recupera, luego una bola de fuego lo ataca por la espalda Bolin se voltea y la detiene, y luego una roca grande, Bolin es rodeado por un clon de el mismo, Ghazan y un clon de Eska y opal se acerca.

–Tranquilos, no querrán mejor platicar– decía Bolin nervioso.

Los cuatro hacen un ataque combinado que Bolin trata de retener usando movimientos de pro control, un deporte famoso en la ciudad y época de Bolin.

Bolin devuelve varias bolas de lava contra Ghazan, Eska y su clon, pero cuando va a atacar a Opal se detiene, y ese clon, aprovecha y lo arroja con una ráfaga de aire contra un árbol, en eso Ghazan y el clon de Bolin lanzan bolas de lava, pero una pared de fuego las detiene y Zuban llega y jala a Bolin.

–Ryokosha me dijo alguna vez, que en una batalla no te desconcentres –dijo Zuban.

Zuban y Bolin comienzan a atacar usando ataques combinados, pero Eska clon, ataca con agujas de hielo y lastiman a Bolin, luego Zuban decide que es mejor uir luego de quemar a Ghazan y se regenerara.

Capitulo 27: Enemigo y Maestro.

En una parte del bosque Aang escucha una respiración honda y les dice que se agachen a sus amigos en eso una gran explosión se hace presente.

–¡Es el hombre de metal! – dijo toph.

–¿No había muerto el hombre chispa, chispa bomba? – dijo sokka.

En eso el hombre combustión sale de un árbol y todos lo ven, con la mirada fría y muerta, lanza otras dos explosiones que los separan.

Aang se levanta sobre un árbol y una ráfaga de aire lo ataca, Aang se protege y ve algo que lo dejó helado – ¡No puede ser, monje Gyatso! – Gyatso, con una mirada sin punto fijo vuelve a atacar, y aang no puede atacar a su maestro, luego una ráfaga de fuego lo ataca por la espalda, era el señor del fuego Sozin, este, y Gyatso atacan a Aang, mientras este los esquiva luego un chorro de agua lo ataca y comienza su cuerpo a tensarse – ¿Y ese quién es? – dijo Aang viendo a Yakone.

Aang entra en estado avatar y sale del control de la sangre control y ataca a los tres, en eso el revivido Gyatso le habla a Aang –porque atacas a tú maestro – Aang iba a lanzar otro ataque pero no pudo, en eso entre Yakone, Sozin y Gyatso hacen un ataque combinado Aang escapa de ese ataque, en eso Naruto aparece y con dos clones ataca a esos tres maestros, cuando se reincorporan Gyatso vuelve a atacar y Aang no puede atacarlo, asi que lo esquiva.

–No puedo atacar a mí maestro – decía Aang.

–Ese ya no es tú maestro, yo también perdí a mí maestro y si le hicieran eso trataría de atacarlo –dijo Naruto.

Entre los dos atacan a esos tres revividos, pero se regeneran.

–Tenemos que reagruparnos – dijo Naruto – Mandé más clones a por los demás – y con aang se van de ahí.

Capitulo 28: Fuego y Hielo.

Katara en otro lugar cerca de un rio ve a una mujer sentada en la orilla, katara corre y ve que es su madre, pero sus ojos eran negros, salvo por su iris que era azul –¡Madre, que te han hecho!

En eso 5 chorros de agua atacan a katara al mismo tiempo, y está se cubre con un pulpo, uno de los enemigos katara vio que se parecía a ella pero más adulta, también estaba un clon de su hija del futuro Kya, estaba Pakku y Hamma y una mujer que le llamó la atención a katara pues hacia agua control sin brazos, Minhua.

Katara comenzó a atacar con su pulpo pero esos 5 maestros agua comenzaron a lanzar púas de huelo, katara se cubrió y contestó con las mismas lastimando a Pakku y Hamma pero se regeneraron, luego, la madre de katara le habla a katara –Te extrañe –decía la madre revivida , katara se congela, en eso Minhua lanza un ataque y katara apenas lo esquiva lastimándose en un brazo, cuando Minhua toma más agua para volver a atacar, la hija del futuro, congela a katara, y cuando Minhua va a atacar algo de agua se abulta en la espalda de Minhua y toma forma, era Suigetsu que le dispara agua a presión por la espalda a la maestra agua sin brazos derribándola.

Katara se reincorpora y ve cómo Minhua se recupera, –¡Concéntrate, si no quieres que te descuarticen! – le dijo Suigetsu a katara, haciendo un gran dragón de agua que los golpea a los 5 maestros agua, se reincorporan y deciden mejor irse de ahí – No me gusta pelear contra zombis, no se pueden derrotar fácilmente – agregó Suigetsu.

En otra parte Zuko estaba esquivando bolas de fuego –¡Genial, reunión familiar! – dijo Zuko, al ver que estaba peleando contra una azula mucho mayor, a su tío Iroh que no dejaba de lanzarle rayos, su primo Luten. Su padre Ozai, Zhao y un clon de él mismo más adulto.

Zuko se cubría de tanto ataque y contratacaba pero eran demasiados, – Zuko, estoy decepcionado de ti – dijo ese Iroh, Zuko se congela y trata de atacarlo pero en eso Luten aparece también –primo, porque me atacas – dijo el revivido Luten.

En eso Zhao, Azula y Ozai y el clon de Zuko lo atacan, en eso Sasuke llega cubriendo a Zuko con su susano, –Mí hermano me dijo, que para matar a tu familia tienes que asesinar tus sentimientos.

Sasuke ataca a los maestros fuego con el Susano –Debemos reunirnos con los demás –dijo Sasuke llevándose a Zuko de ahí.

Capitulo 29: Beifong y no benders.

Toph de inmediato entró en combate al sentir que la rodeaban 5 maestros tierra, toph, esquivaba y contratacaba a un Bumi resucitado, a Long feng clonado, y sus hijas del futuro, Suyin y Lin las cuales atacaron a toph con cables de metal, la cual apenas pudo cubrirse.

La quita persona parecía que esquivaba perfectamente a toph, este era una versión adulta de ella, toph contra está no podía pelear y superarla, ya que la ataco haciéndola retroceder, y le lanzo un cable de metal agarrándole un pie, toph logro lanzarle rocas haciendo que la soltara, en eso, los clones de Suyin y lin agarraron a toph de los pies mientras que la toph adulta atacaba, toph logró safarce mientras hacia un gran terremoto, pero su yo adulta lo esquivo, mientras los otros cuatro no pudieron, en eso del cielo aparece Ryokosha dándole un puñetazo a la toph adulta.

–supongo que gracias – decía la joven toph.

Salgamos de aquí, nos piden que nos reunamos – dijo Ryokosha levantando a toph y esquivando tres cables de metal.

Sokka y suki cayeron juntos, mientras que vieron unas versiones de ellos mismos más adultas y a alguien más.

–genial, de nuevo tú – dijo sokka viendo a Jet con su mirada pérdida.

Jet, y los clones de suki y sokka atacaron con sus armas, suki y sokka jóvenes esquivaban los ataques, entonces sokka logró derribarle a su versión adulta su espada, pero fue golpeado por Jet, entonces Suki logró detener a su yo más grande, y la logro lastimar, pero se regenero, los tres, los clones y el revivido volvieron al ataque con más fuerza.

El sokka adulto logro herir al sokka joven, al igual que la Suki adulta a la Suki joven, cuando jet logro acercarse Sakura apareció desde un árbol y le dio un gran golpe, entonces los clones atacaron a Sakura y está los golpeó –Vámonos hay que reagruparnos –dijo Sakura y los tres se fueron.

Capitulo 30: Avatar Vs Avatar.

Los clones de naruto encontraron a todos y los llevo a un claro en el bosque, ya estaban ahí todos reunidos, pero entonces todos fueron atacados por los cuatro elementos y vieron que eran los avatares anteriores, y un clon de Aang y Korra.

–¿Les gusta? –decía una voz saliendo de un arrollo, era un clon de agua de Kyuukei –Les prepare a sus enemigos, y amigos cómo clones y revividos y ahora tendrán el honor de enfrentarse a los anteriores avatares.

–¡Ven acá cobarde! – le gritó Korra pero el clon desapareció, los 6 avatares atacaron con los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo, Aang y Korra sin pensarlo dos veces entraron en estado avatar, los del equipo de Aang asombrados –¿Cómo es que es avatar? – Dijeron – Luego les explicamos – Dijo Mako.

Aang y Korra atacaron a los 6, estos 6 hacían ataques combinados pero, los dos avatares los esquivaban, Korra lanzo una gran ola congelando a Yangchen, Kioshi y Roku, mientras que Aang mando a volar a su clon, el clon de Korra y a Kuruk, estos 6 salieron de las trampas y continuaron el ataque, Korra en el suelo atrapo a Kuruk, mientras que este se liberaba, entonces Roku le lanzo una ráfaga de fuego con tierra a Korra.

Mientras que Aang esquivaba a su clon y a Yangchen, mientras que Kioshi y el clon de Korra atacaron a ambos, los demás decidieron ir a ayudar y Mako con Zuko y Sasuke atacaron a Roku, mientras que Karin, Bolin y toph distrajeron a Kyoshi luego katara y Suigetsu se enfrentaron a Kuruk, luego Naruto ataco al clon de Aang.

Los avatares derribaron a todos y Korra y Aang salen del estado avatar y se levantan, en eso 9 sombras se acercan.

Un pájaro blanco cayó en medio haciendo una gran explosión, las 9 sombras se revelaron y eran los akatsuki.

Capitulo 31: Akatsuki regresa.

–¡Esto es demasiado! – decía Sakura – ¡Pelear contra uno de ellos es agotador, pero están los 9!

–Debemos desaparecer –Dijo Sasuke –Y Volver por refuerzos.

En eso, Deidara les lanza varias bombas que todos esquivan, Sasori invoca varios pergaminos de dónde salen agujas en todas las direcciones, después Itachi lanza varias bolas de fuego y Kisame invoca agua y les arroja dragones de agua, katara no pudo desviar eso y es arrastrada,

Hidan y Kakusu se lanzan al ataque, sokka detiene la guadaña de Hidan.

–¡NO DEJES QUE TE SAQUE SANGRE! – le gritó Sakura y sokka se aleja rápidamente.

Kakusu invoca sus mascaras de los elementos, y todos retroceden, después Konan les arroja shuriken de papel y Nagato los repele, y al final Obito les lanza kunais de sellos explosivos, Ryokosha ve a Itachi y Obito y se enfurece y se lanza al ataque, Zuban va tras de el, Aang llama a Appa, toph dijo que se acercaban los demás revividos, Obito e Itachi atacan a Ryokosha, Obito tiene una katana al igual que Itachi, los dos atacan, Zuban le ayuda pero es herida en el abdomen por Obito y le da un golpe, Ryokosha se enoja y sus ojos sangran e invoca un susano de color amarillo sasuke ve que acaba de despertar el mangekyu sharingan.

Con el susano de Ryokosha los akatsuki se echan para atrás y eso da tiempo para que sobre Appa escapen, Aang, katara, sokka, toph, Zuko, Suki, Asami, Mako, Korra y Bolin,

Mientras que Kozuo seguía débil es ayudado por Hogoaru y Karin para irse rápidamente, Ryokosha desase el Susano después de tanta presión al no soportar tanto poder y es sujetado por naruto, mientras Zuban es llevada por Sakura y salen del campo de batalla perdiendo a los revividos, Sasuke activa su mangekyu sharingan eterno y va contra Itachi, Sasuke lo ve a los ojos y siente que su chacra está en un genjutsu y lo mete en el propio genjutsu de Sasuke e Itachi sale del Genjutsu y se da cuenta que fueron resucitados otra ves. Sasuke se va de ahí y en su susano recoge a naruto, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Zuban y Ryokosha, en el caminó recogen a Hogoaru y Kozuo.

Al final llegan los demás revividos, P`li y el hombre combustión les lanzan explosiones al susano pero ya no le atinan, todos se fueron en sentido contrario de la abadía para que sus enemigos se despistaran, y luego de unos minutos llegan a la abadía, dónde las personas de ahí se ponen a curar a todos.


	9. volumen 8: secretos

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capitulo 32: Curación y secretos.

Ya en la abadía era de noche y todos estaban muy cansados, Karin y Sakura ayudaron a curar a Zuban, Ryokosha estaba despertando, y sus ojos estaban lastimados, Kozuo también había despertado, los demás solo sufrieron heridas leves.

–Entonces, ¿porqué puedes usar los cuatro elementos y entrar al estado avatar? –le preguntaba Aang a Korra.

–Está bien, venimos del futuro, través de ese portal y pues el sujeto viene de nuestra época, digamos que soy tú vida siguiente Aang – le dice Korra.

–Esto es raro –dijo Aang.

–Y cómo es mí futuro, digo, seré feliz con Aang, cuantos hijos voy a tener, sigo viva en tú época, cuantos nietos tendré –preguntaba katara con interés.

–Tendrás una fuerte y hermosa familia, y antes de venir tú me despediste –decía Korra – Ya no les puedo contar nada.

Ryokosha, con la vista borrosa se acercó tambaleándose a dónde estaba Karin y Sakura, con Zuban –¿Cómo está?

–Ya está estable –dijo Sakura – Solo necesita descansar, y tú también, usaste mucho tus ojos.

–No sé que me pasó –dijo Ryokosha sentándose.

–Necesitas recobrar chacra, despertaste el mangekyu sharingan y es un gran desgaste de energía –decía Sasuke.

–Pensé que esos ojos eran un mito, de Madara Uchiha – Contestó Sasuke.

–Hay otras cosas más que no son mito –Dijo Naruto viendo a Kozuo –Descansa, fue mucha presión ver a tú amiga ser herida, yo ya lo viví una vez.

–Sentí que la furia me invadía al ver a Itachi y Obito de nuevo, después de lo que hicieron y luego lastimar a Zuban –Dijo Ryokosha acostándose junto a Zuban.

Sasuke, Karin y Sakura se fueron con Kozuo que se estaba incorporando, luego Korra fue a dónde estaba Kozuo.

–Naruto nos aviso que posees el Mangekyu Sharingan Eterno –dijo Sasuke seriamente –Cómo lo conseguiste, supongo que viste morir a un familiar y a un amigo.

–Para que quieren saber –Dijo Kozuo molesto y tratando de no recordar algo al oír las palabras de Sasuke.

–Nadie debería tener esos ojos ya –dijo Naruto – son demasiado peligrosos.

–¿Que saben? –dijo Kozuo lanzando su puño cómo queriendo lanzar fuego pero solo salió humo –¿Que demonios?

–Noatak te bloqueo tú fuego control, diles lo que quieren saber –dijo Korra –Y te devolveré tus poderes.

Los demás estaban escuchando, mientras que Kozuo se levantó y salió por la puerta dónde fue perseguido por Sasuke, afuera tuvieron una corta pelea, Kozuo tenía buena habilidad en taijutsu, esquivaba golpes con algo de dificultad, quiso lanzar una bola de fuego, pero al salir está, le estallo arrojándolo contra un árbol, ahí Sasuke con un cable ninja, lo atrapo en el árbol.

–Dinos cómo es que tienes esa técnica –dijo Sasuke –¡El mangekyu sharingan se obtiene al ver morir a un ser muy amado, y el mangekyu Sharingan eterno se obtiene al trasplantarte los ojos de un pariente cercano, probablemente de un hermano!

–De acuerdo, volvamos adentro – dijo Kozuo recordando algo muy tristemente.

Todos volvieron con Kozuo amarrado, y este les conto a todos su historia.

Capitulo 33: La historia de Kozuo .

\- Año 160 DG / mundo del avatar -

Los padres de Kozuo se conocieron en la nación del fuego, su padre era nieto de Ryokosha Uchiha y su madre una maestra fuego, luego fueron a vivir a ciudad república, porque su padre quería otras oportunidades.

Kozuo y su hermano mayor Kuzou regresan a su casa en ciudad república luego de hacer unas cosas, ya había anochecido y su casa estaba a oscuras, cómo no era normal eso los dos entraron con cautela y vieron a sus padres arrodillados frente a un maestro fuego con una marca de quemadura en la frente, este maestro fuego le lanza un rayo a ambos padres de Kozuo y ambos al ver esa escena sintieron algo en los ojos y se tambalearon revelando su ubicación el maestro fuego fue hacia ellos y les lanzo un rayo, ambos lo esquivaron apenas y se desmayaron.

Al día siguiente ambos hermanos están en un hospital y fueron llevados ahí por los policías de ciudad república, a lo lejos Kozuo vio a Lin Beifong, luego asistieron al funeral de sus padres y desaparecieron del mapa en ciudad república, tiempo después los hermanos, que tenían fuego control encontraron a los monzones rojos y les convencieron que los dejaran entrar aunque ellos fuesen maestros fuego, cuando estaban en una misión de robar dinero a los 0ciudadanos, está misión era de prueba y la aprobaron, notaron que sus ojos a veces picaban, después de la misión al verse en un espejo sus ojos eran naranja rojizo, a diferencia de sus ojos negros y entrenaron para activar esos ojos.

Dentro de los monzones rojos, los hermanos hicieron de tres grandes amigos maestro agua, uno de ellos con grandes habilidades de curación, por otro lado, los monzones rojos se enteraron que un criminal maestro fuego con una quemadura en la frente, estaba reclutando más maestros fuego, y este dejó a los agnikai, dos años antes, este fue el maestro fuego que junto con su banda asaltó la finca de los sato.

Varios meses después los monzones rojos encontraron a la banda del maestro fuego que mató a los padres de Kozuo y Kuzou, fue un enfrentamiento muy intenso, dónde los hermanos ya habían aprendido a controlar sus nuevos ojos, y esquivaban todos los ataques e imitaban movimientos de sus enemigos, en eso, el maestro fuego de la marca en la frente, vio una oportunidad y asesinó a los dos de los tres amigos de los hermanos, ellos de la impresión, se quedaron quietos y sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y fueron al ataque, en sus manos había energía con forma de rayo,

Los hermanos lograron masacrar a varios, cuando Kozuo estaba matando a otro, el maestro fuego de la marca, lanzo un rayo contra Kozuo y Kuzou rápidamente intercepto el rayo y lo recibió quedando fatalmente herido, Kozuo tomó a su hermano algunos sobrevivientes de esa banda se levantaron, el resto de monzones rojos había huido, y el maestro fuego de la marca de la frente ataco a Kozuo con otro relámpago, Kozuo lo esquivo, pero otros de la banda le arrojaron un gas que afectaba la visión y ese maestro fuego, le destrozó los ojos a Kozuo, luego se fueron.

El maestro agua que tenía poderes de curación logro llegar y se acercó a Kuzou que aún no había muerto y le dijo que su hermano menor había quedado ciego, que le pasara sus ojos, es lo último que podría hacer para ayudarlo, y luego murió.

El maestro agua, llevó ambos cuerpos a la base de los monzones rojos y ahí hizo la operación, limpiando lo que quedó de los ojos de Kozuo y pasándole los ojos de su hermano.

Kozuo estuvo algunos días en rehabilitación, y recobró la visión pero su alma estaba algo destruida, pues toda su familia había muerto, era tanta su furia que una noche, escapó de los monzones rojos y encontró a la banda de ese maestro fuego, era tanta su furia que sin darse cuenta activó el mangekyu sharingan eterno activando un gran Susano hecho de fuego, tanto poder lo descontroló y la banda que estaba distraída no se esperaba el ataque, cuando tiraba una bola de fuego, sus victimas les salían rayos del cuerpo quemándolos y electrocutándolos, cuando quedaba solo el líder Kozuo deshizo el Susano y sus manos se cubrieron de fuego con electricidad y ataco al líder, el cual apenas podía cubrirse, Kozuo hirió cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente lo destrozó, manchándose completamente de sangre.

Kozuo salió del trance y vio lo que hizo, vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre, y tambaleándose se fue de ahí, en el caminó encontró en un callejón a un joven Bolin esté se aterrorizo tanto que se cayó al suelo, Kozuo lo miró y le sonrió pero tenía esa mirada con ansias de sangre y aún con el mangekyu sharingan eterno, cuando un joven Mako llamó a Bolin y como no respondió Mako fue por Bolin el cual estaba en el suelo temblando, Kozuo se alejó hasta el puerto dónde fue a un barco rumbo a la nación del fuego, entró al cargamento y se durmió.

Días después llegó a un puerto de la nación del fuego y ve a unas personas encapuchadas con un cargamento de comida y los sigue, se suben a un barco mediano y llegan a la isla de los guerreros del sol, al llegar a esa isla al desembarcar, Kozuo sale, ahí se encontraba Ryokosha quién lo reconoce cómo su bisnieto, pues se parece a uno de sus nietos que se había ido hace años.

El viejo Ryokosha, entrenó a Kozuo en sus habilidades ninja, pues, había desarrollado el sharingan, y la anciana Zuban le entrenó en sus habilidades de fuego control y ya podía usar ambas, Kozuo le confeso que se trasplantó los ojos de su hermano mayor, y antes vio morir a sus mejores amigos, Ryokosha sabiendo de la leyenda de Madara Uchiha, le Explico que había desarrollado una peligrosa y poderosa técnica, que tenía que controlarla y usarla para el bien, y así algún día, si se presentaba, ayudar al avatar.

–Esa fue toda la historia –dijo Kozuo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Capitulo 34: Nuevo plan.

–Ves Mako, no fue un sueño, fue real –decía Bolin a Mako, refiriéndose a esa noche que algo lo aterró –no dormí bien por varios días.

–Encontré archivos de una masacre de un sujeto maestro fuego, los cuerpos estaban terriblemente mutilados, en especial uno, ese sujeto era el mismo que mató a nuestros padres –decía Mako recordando en su infancia al maestro fuego con la marca en la frente.

–Ese mismo, fue el que mató a mí madre –decía Asami recordando la noche en que los agnikai entraron a su casa y mataron a su madre, y recordó al mismo maestro fuego.

–Hiciste una masacre con criminales, y aterrorizaste a Bolin, no se si regresarte tus poderes –dijo Korra.

–Típico de los Uchiha, masacran gente y se van de su hogar –dijo Naruto.

–Devuélvele los poderes –dijo Sasuke –Tuvo una vida complicada, además yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

Korra aceptó, y con su agua control lo revisó, notando que su red de chi se mesclaba y retorcía con otra cosa, Sakura fué a revisar y en efecto, su red de chacra estaba entremezclada con su red de chi, después Korra le devolvió el fuego control, Kozuo salió y probó sus poderes restaurados, luego Korra, Naruto y Sasuke estaban platicando.

–Dicen que tú eres la guardiana de este mundo por asi decirlo, no pierdas a Kozuo de vista –decía Sasuke.

–No te preocupes –decía Korra a Sasuke –Cuando regresemos a nuestra época lo vigilaré, ya que tiene demasiado poder.

–No creo que haga nada malo, pero sería bueno vigilarlo un tiempo –dijo Naruto.

Luego entraron a la casa, y Kozuo le hizo una reverencia a Korra –Gracias por devolverme mis poderes, mis bisabuelos me dijeron que te ayudara en lo que fuese, cuenta con migo –dijo Kozuo.

Más tarde, Sasuke recibió la visita de un cuervo, y Sasuke saló de la casa y encontró a un clon de Itachi.

–¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Sasuke.

–Gracias por liberarme, yo ya liberé a los demás akatsuki, los demás cuerpos no pude hacerlo, tienen que ir al mundo ninja a por refuerzos y detener a ese maniático –dijo Itachi –Nosotros nos aseguraremos de retrasarlo para que no cruce antes que ustedes.

–De acuerdo hermano –Contestó Sasuke y el clon desapareció.

Mientras tanto Zuban se estaba despertando, y Ryokosha a su lado.

–Que bueno que ya estás bien –dijo Ryokosha.

–Siempre estuve bien contigo –contestó Zuban.

Al día siguiente Sasuke les informó a todos que deberían ir al mundo ninja por refuerzos, y esa misma tarde subieron a un barco hacia la isla de los guerreros del sol, en el barco, Korra recordó a Zaheer y Kuvira, y recordó algo que les había pasado.

Capitulo 35: el fin de dos grandes.

-mundo del avatar / Año 175 DG -

– ¡QUE SEAN EJECUTADOS! – gritaba un gobernador de los nuevos estados del reino tierra – ¡le han hecho mucho daño al reino tierra! – gritó otro.

Estaban todos los gobernantes de los estados del reino tierra en ciudad republica y al frente estaba Wu, como moderador de los estados.

–¡Tranquilos no creo que sea para tanto! – les dijo Wu – Creo que es suficiente con que estén en prisión.

–¡Tú estas de su lado verdad! – gritó un tercero.

–No creo que sea necesario llegar a esas medidas – dijo el presidente Raiko – de cierto modo le han ayudado al avatar Korra.

–¡Ustedes están del lado de esos criminales! – decía un cuarto – Justicia, que sean ejecutados o si no invadiremos republica unida.

Ese cuarto grito justicia y los demás lo siguieron.

Raiko y Wu salieron y le dijeron a Korra lo que había pasado.

–Los quieren muertos – decía Wu.

–No lo entiendo si Zaheer lleva preso tantos años porque hasta ahora, y Kuvira, bueno, trajo paz al reino tierra aunque su método no fuera el correcto – dijo Korra – Además, Kuvira salvo a mi padre y me siento identificada con ella, y Zaheer, bueno me ayudo a entrar de nuevo al mundo espiritual, de hecho gracias a esos dos, la monarquía se abolió.

–Es unánime, todos los quieren muertos, y mi obligación es ver por el bien de todos los estados tierra – decía Wu con la cabeza baja – Pero no quiero mandarlos a ejecutar.

–No te preocupes, tu haz lo que debes hacer, veremos la forma de anular esa sentencia y que solo pasen su vida en prisión – dijo Korra.

Mas tarde Korra fue a la prisión de Kuvira y le platicó todo.

–Te dije hace un año que aceptaría cualquier castigo, su me quieren ejecutar esta bien – dijo Kuvira.

Luego fue a la prisión de Zaheer y le comentó lo mismo.

–Por mi culpa esa dictadora subió al poder, creo que es hora de dejar este mundo – contesto Zaheer.

Un día después el juicio dio comienzo y Korra dio varios argumentos por lo que no deberían ser ejecutados, pero el juzgado solo escuchaba las exigencias de los líderes de los estados, Kuvira estaba al frente con esposas de madera y Zaheer encadenado.

En un receso mientras el jurado fue a pensar la condena, Zaheer y Kuvira se quedaron frente a frente.

–Tú solo trajiste el caos – decía Kuvira.

–Tú eres la peor dictadora del reino tierra, – dijo Zaheer – el mundo estaría mejor sin lideres.

–El mundo esta mejor con orden –contestó Kuvira.

Seguían alegando y el jurado volvió, el juez dicto la sentencia.

–Zaheer y Kuvira, han sido culpados por desestabilizar al reino tierra, y por un voto unánime se les condena morir envenenados mañana por la mañana.

Korra solo salió con lágrimas en los ojos y Wu bajo la cabeza, los dos fueron llevados a celdas contiguas en un hospital adaptado, la celda de Kuvira era de madera y la de Zaheer también.

–Lo que yo quería, era una vida para el reino tierra – decía Kuvira.

–Yo para el mundo, pero quizás no fue el mejor camino – decía Zaheer.

–Los dos queríamos lo mejor para el mundo pero equivocamos el camino – termino Kuvira y se acercó a los barrotes al igual que Zaheer.

–Si no hubiera asesinado a la reina tierra no te hubieras convertido en la peor dictadora – dijo Zaheer.

–Pero al hacer todo eso, finalmente la monarquía se deshizo, tal ves al final hicimos lo correcto – terminó Kuvira.

A la mañana siguiente, Su y Lin habían llegado temprano antes de la salida del sol, Su se despidió de Kuvira, y está se disculpó, después Korra se despidió de ambos, pero Wu le pidió que lo acompañara a presenciar la ejecución.

A al salir el sol ambos criminales fueron escoltados a la sala de ejecución, fueron amarrados con cuero en dos camas, mientras que un sujeto de ojos azules les coloco una aguja y comenzó a suministrar un veneno echo a base de las flores del Arbusto Jade Blanco (la Iroh confundió con otra planta para hacer té ), que paralizaría sus vías respiratorias, y de un veneno que paralizaría sus corazones.

Después Korra no pudo ver pues los dos comenzaron a asfixiarse por el veneno, mientras eso pasaba, Wu vio como sus manos lograron tocarse y mas tarde ambos fallecieron, luego ambos fueron llevados a una morgue dentro del mismo hospital, Korra se sentó en la puerta de la morgue mientras el mismo medico que suministró el veneno dijo que tenia que pasar para hacer unas fichas de defunción, Korra lo dejó pasar, y después de un rato salió ese medico con dos botes metálicos, Korra vio que goteaba sangre y entró a donde estaban los cuerpos, las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre y al ver debajo, les había sido arrancado un pedazo del costado del abdomen.

Korra salió corriendo y trato de alcanzar al medico pero ya no lo alcanzó, Korra le aviso a la policía pero tampoco lo hallaron.

Al día siguiente su se llevo el cuerpo de Kuvira a saofu a sepultarlo ahí, y Korra fue al templo aire del norte con Lin, a cremar el cuerpo de Zaheer y poner sus cenizas en el monte lahima.

Korra despertó del recuerdo – ¡Ese médico!, ¿habrá sido Kyuukei? – se pregunto Korra – Arranco pedazos de tejido, y los revivió después, desgraciado, lo voy a hacer pedazos.

Días después el gran grupo llega al portal y naruto ve los dibujos del portal, reconoce que son los símbolos de las cinco aldeas y los bijuus, hasta ve un dibujo de su cara junto al dibujo del nueve colas, Aang intenta que Appa cruce al otro lado pero se niega, luego se toman de las manos y cruzan el portal.

Desde el cielo, Deidara, Itachi y Sasori vieron como cruzaron al portal.

– El plan sigue su marcha – dijo Itachi.

– Ahora a esperar a Kyuukei para ir al otro mundo, ¿seguro que no consiguió más restos de ninjas solo de nosotros? – pregunto Deidara .

– Seguro, por alguna razón dejo el otro mundo para el final – contestó Itachi.


	10. volumen 9: la aldea de la hoja

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capitulo 36: La aldea oculta entre las hojas.

––––––––––mundo de las 5 Aldeas ninja -

Todos llegan a Soraku y al interior del edifico, Aang ve el portal y ve los dibujos de las 4 naciones y los elementos, y un dibujo que simbolizaba el cometa de Sozin.

Después sasuke invoca un halcón luego de salir del edificio y lo manda con un mensaje al Hokage, le dice que resguarden las tumbas de ninjas fuertes y que lleven refuerzos para derrotar a un tipo que crea revividos fuertes y maneja las 5 naturalezas de chacra, pero necesitaran mas refuerzos, ellos llevan aliados poderosos y necesitan estancia en la hoja, que se convoque una reunión en la hoja de los 5 kages y se busque al criminal.

Luego salen de la ciudad y se dirigen a la aldea de la hoja, a donde llegan tres días después.

–Appa nos habría servido bien – decía Aang –Lástima que no quiso entrar al portal.

–¡Bienvenidos! – decía Kakashi con sus ropas de Hokage, ve a Ryokosha y se le hace conocido –pasen, quédense en la aldea mientras les ayudamos a encontrar a ese criminal.

Naruto y los demás pasaron, luego Ryokosha le dijo a Kakashi –¡Kakashi haz crecido, y ya eres hokage!, creo que ya no tienes el ojo de Obito.

–Creo que eres un amigo de Obito, el jugaba contigo de niño –decía Kakashi –Eres un Uchiha sobreviviente.

–Si Obito no dejaba de decir "superaré al tontokashi" –decía Ryokosha sonriendo –pero ya eres hokage así que me disculpo.

Ryokosha hizo reverencia, y le dijo a Zuban que hiciera lo mismo.

–¡yo solo le hago reverencia al señor del fuego Zuko y a sus sucesores! –dijo Zuban volteando la cabeza al lado opuesto.

Ryokosha agarró a Zuban y la hizo hacer reverencia, después de eso todos entraron a la aldea y Naruto estaba con Kakashi al frente.

–¿Donde se van quedar Kakashi sensei? – preguntó naruto.

–Había pensado que en tu casa –dijo Kakashi.

–Si gustas Kakashi, podemos ir al condado Uchiha, ¿esta vacío cierto? – dijo Ryokosha con tristeza.

–No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Kakashi –Tu eres Ryokosha cierto, supe que desapareciste, debes saber algo que paso en estos 12 años.

–Ya lo sé, Sasuke me contó todo – dijo Ryo –Además somos muchos y no queremos incomodar a nadie.

–De acuerdo, se quedaran en el condado Uchiha – dijo Kakashi – al menos no se destruyó en el ataque de Pein.

Todos se dirigieron al condado Uchiha a las afueras de la aldea, todos esperaron a que Ryo entrara, ya que sintió un escalofrío.

–¡Vamos, adelante! –dijo Zuban, sasuke entro primero luego naruto y Sakura, después Kozuo y Hogoaru, luego los equipos de aang y Korra al final entro Ryo con Zuban, al entrar vio todas las casas tal como las recordaba, corrió hacia donde estaba su casa y ahí ya no hayo a nadie, Zuban lo siguió y lo vio llorando con los dientes apretados.

–Debe ser terrible ver el lugar donde nació y creció y no hallar a nadie – dijo Bolin.

–Si se como se siente – dijo Aang y se retiro.

Más tarde todos se instalaron en varias casas del distrito a petición de Sasuke, él se instaló en su propia casa.

Esa misma tarde los kages ya se habían reunido, pues también serían los exámenes chuunin próximamente.

–Entonces hay un portal que conecta otro mundo, no es así Kakashi –dijo la mizukage.

–Y según el criminal sasuke, dice que controlan los elementos mas libremente – dijo el raikage.

–habrá que ponerlos aprueba a ellos, para ver que esperar de esos enemigos que vienen del otro mundo, –dijo Gaara.

–¿Pero cómo? –dijo el tsuchikage.

–El examen es dentro de unos días, todos ya están aquí, que ellos se enfrenten a los chicos del otro mundo y así ver sus habilidades y hacer estrategia – dijo Kakashi – en tres días inicia el examen chuunin, y la prueba de supervivencia será en el bosque de la muerte, los aliados podrían atacarlos en el bosque de la muerte y así ver sus habilidades.

–¿Pero como haremos para que entren al examen chuunin? – dijo la mizukage.

–Ya que inicie el examen, hay que pedirles que lleven unos pergaminos a la torre y llegando ahí los premiaremos, pero también habremos visto sus habilidades –termino Kakashi.

–Bien haremos pergaminos especiales –termino la mizukage.

Capitulo 37: Testimonios.

Esa noche, los equipos de Aang y Korra estaban descansando en el condado Uchiha, después llega Sakura con Ino Yamanaka, y Sai con varios pergaminos.

–Buenas noches chicos –dijo Sakura y les presento a Ino y Sai –Necesitamos todos los detalles de sus enemigos para hacer estrategias y derrotarlos, Ino hará un experimento, pondrá su mano en sus frentes y leerá sus recuerdos, mientras Sai dibujara retratos de todos, y escribirá sus habilidades.

–¿No es un poco invasivo? –preguntó Katara.

–Solo piensen en las personas contra las que lucharon y todo lo que saben, me harán la tarea más sencilla y no veré recuerdos que no quieran que vea –dijo Ino.

–¿Enserio puedes leer las mentes? –Preguntó sokka.

–Dejémoslos trabajar –dijo Aang –Ellos sabrán lo que hacen, estamos en su mundo.

Uno a uno todos fueron pasando y Sai dibujaba cada retrato con cada habilidad, cuando fue el turno de toph. Ryokosha y Korra ayudaron ya que Ryokosha vio a las oponentes y Korra decía quienes eran y sus habilidades, cuando por fin terminaron, Sai enrolló el papel.

–Muchas gracias, llevaremos esto a los kages y harán un plan para vencer a cada uno –decía Ino.

–Mañana levántense temprano, hay mucho que nos gustaría mostrarles a nuestros visitantes –dijo Sakura y los tres se fueron.

–Increíble, nos leyeron la mente y dibujaron a cada uno –decía Sokka.

–En este mundo hay habilidades increíbles, pero siento que se asombran de nosotros porque usamos los elementos más libremente –dijo Zuko.

–Me gusta usar ambos poderes –dijo Kozuo –siento que me complementan.

En el edificio del Hokage estaban los 5 kages reunidos, con Ino, Sai, Sakura y Shikamaru, Sai les mostro los pergaminos y cada uno vio cada foto y comenzaron a hacer estrategias para derrotar a cada uno, se dieron cuenta que había revividos y clones, los clones tenían los ojos negros totalmente, y los revividos solo la esclerótica, cómo el edo tensei, si ese es el caso, las almas de los revividos en caso de ser destruidos sus cuerpos, sus almas estarían en ese mundo, en el incorrecto, por lo tanto deberían de inmovilizarlos y destruirlos en su propio mundo, de alguna forma liberarlos de la técnica o hacerse del control de la técnica.

El siguiente pasó del plan, sería que varios ninjas luchen contra ellos, y asi entrenar un poco con esas habilidades, según la información obtenida algunos de esos maestros hacen una técnica que conocen cómo "sangre control", y normalmente se usa en la luna llena, y una de ellos, Ino se dio cuenta, es capas de usarla, deciden que sea bueno forzarla a usarla durante la luna llena que es en unos días, durante el examen chuunin, y así planear cómo contrarrestarla.

Capitulo 38: aventuras en la hoja.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto con Sakura van al condado Uchiha a visitar a los inquilinos.

–Cómo amanecieron –dijo Naruto.

–Bien, gracias – contestó Katara.

–Espero que tengan energía hoy porque los llevaremos a que conozcan la aldea –dijo Sakura.

–Deacuerdo –dijo Aang, y todos salieron del condado Uchiha.

De desayuno los llevaron a las bolas Dango y a todos les gustaron.

–¿Qué pasa Ryokosha, no tienes hambre? –preguntó Zuban.

–Aquí siempre nos traía Obito después de que el saliera de la academia –dijo Ryokosha.

–Por eso siempre le gustó esto a mí hermano –dijo Sasuke.

En eso un palillo se inserto frente a Sasuke.

–¡Venimos a pasarla bien, no a deprimirnos! –dijo Sakura, todos quedaron asombrados de la habilidad con un palillo.

Más tarde Katara vio un puesto de flores.

–Te gustan –dijo una voz.

–Si, están hermosas –contestó Katara y al ver a la persona se sorprendió un poco –¿Tú no eres la que nos leyó la mente anoche?

–Si, pero también vendo flores –contestó Ino.

Aang y naruto vieron la escena, y Naruto animó a Aang para comprale flores a Katara, y este así lo hizo.

En la comida todos fueron al ramen.

–Yo invito la primera ronda –dijo Naruto.

Todos comieron y les gustó.

–Creo que están cómo esos fideos de la tribu agua, en ciudad republica –dijo Korra.

–No, creo que estos están un poco mejor –Dijo Bolin.

Esa tarde todos fueron a las aguas termales de la aldea, Bolin estaba echándose clavados, en eso, resbaló y al caer rompió una pared que separaba el baño de mujeres, Mako al darse cuenta estaba viendo a Korra y Asami, Korra entonces hizo una ola que arrojo a Mako y creo una Barrera de hielo.

–Tus poderes son útiles –dijo Sakura.

–No has visto nada –sonrío Korra.

En esa noche, todos fueron a la barbacoa, ahí estaban Kiba, Shino, y Hinata, y Choji, Shikamaru e Ino, y todos ocuparon todo el restaurante y comieron juntos.

Al final de comer, Choji y Kiba peleaban por un ultimo pedazo de carne, entocnes este vuela y es comido por akamaru, y todos rien, después, los equipos de Aang y Korra y los demás regresan al condado Uchiha y descansan después del dia que tuvieron.


	11. volumen 10: examen chuunin

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capitulo 39: El examen Chuunin.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el condado Uchiha, y cada uno salió por su cuenta.

El examen escrito del examen chuunin, había sido el día anterior y ahora los equipos estaban en el bosque de la muerte esperando instrucciones y entraron.

En la aldea, varios ninjas detectaron a los equipos de Aang y Korra, eso lo hicieron después del mediodía cuando estaba cerca el anochecer.

–Usted debe ser Korra –dijo presentándose un ninja de la aldea de la niebla –El Hokage me pide que lleve un pergamino a una torre.

–¿Porque yo? –Contestó Korra.

–es un favor, todos están ocupados con un evento que tienen hoy –dijo el ninja.

–De acuerdo –Aceptó Korra.

El ninja de la niebla le pidió a Korra que lo siguiera y lo llevo a una puerta metálica que daba a un gran bosque.

–La torre está al centro, y son 5 kilómetros, y debe llegar antes del atardecer de mañana –dijo el shinobi y le entrego un pergamino con la inscripción en kanji de hielo.

–De acuerdo –dijo Korra y entró al bosque de la muerte.

Todos fueron llevados a dicho bosque e ingresados por diferentes puertas con una diferencia de media hora cada uno, a Mako lo llevo un ninja de la nube, a Bolin uno de la roca, a Asami, un samurái del país del hierro, a Aang un ninja de la arena, a Katara otro ninja de la niebla, a Sokka un ninja de la hoja, a Suki otro samurái del país del hierro, a Zuko, un ninja de la hoja y Toph, fue llevada por ibiki morino, el mejor interrogador de la hoja, el fue puesto para llevar a toph al bosque de la muerte, porque ella no podría sentir que está mintiendo.

Después que todos entraron y se adentraron al bosque, los ninjas cerraron las puertas con llave.

Capitulo 40: examen elemental: Korra.

Korra fue la primera en entrar al bosque, y caminó varios metros hasta que un árbol se movió y atacó a Korra, detrás del árbol Salió un ninja con mascara con una capucha negra.

–¡Quién eres!–gritó Korra.

–¡Entrégame el pergamino de Hielo si no quieres morir! –dijo el enmascarado.

Korra se negó y el enmascarado comenzó a lanzar de sus brazos troncos de madera, Korra con aire los cortó y el enmascarado evitó el ataque de fuego que le habían lanzado, luego Korra le arrojó una roca y el enmascarado se cubrió con una pared de madera y Korra de una bola de fuego la destruyó, el enmascarado brincó y siguió atacando a Korra, en eso Korra comenzó a condensar agua y lanzó púas de hielo y de un golpe logró romper la mascara, el ninja huyó y Korra siguió hacia la torre.

De caminó Korra vio una manada de perros, y notó que eran espíritus y los siguió, uno de ellos la vió y saludo.

–Nadie nos había podido ver antes –dijo el perro.

–Puedo ver a los espíritus, ¿ustedes son los espíritus de este bosque? –contestó Korra.

–Nosotros fuimos animales ninjas, pero morimos en este bosque, aquí ha habido peleas feroces desde hace décadas, pero solo ganan los que no abandonan a sus amigos –dijo otro perro.

–Sabemos a dónde vas, ven con nosotros –dijo un tercero.

Korra los siguió, luego de unas horas llegó a la torre y al voltear los espiritus se habían ido.

Capitulo 41: examen elemental: Mako.

Mako estaba siguiendo un sendero dentro del bosque, en eso sintió algo que le rozó un brazo, al voltear vio un ninja con máscara y capucha blanca.

–Entrégame el pergamino –dijo ese ninja.

–¿para que lo quieres? –contestó el maestro fuego.

El ninja creó una bola eléctrica en un brazo y en la otra tenía una espada y se lanzó al ataque, Mako pudo esquivar sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y esquivo la bola eléctrica, Mako le lanzó fuego y el ninja lo esquivó, después creo neblina y comenzó a golpear a Mako, este lanzo ráfagas de fuego que evaporaron la neblina, en ese momento esquivó la espada del ninja, Mako le tomó del brazo y con una bola de fuego impacto al ninja en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

Después el ninja en una bola de humo desapareció.

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Mako y siguió su caminó.

Capitulo 42: examen elemental: Bolin.

Bolin después de caminar comenzó a notar que empezaba a ver mucha neblina, y en eso esquivó un chorro de macma.

–¿Quién anda ahí? –gritó Bolin.

–¿Qué es ese pergamino que traes contigo? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de él y muy cerca, Bolin se volteó y vio una mujer de capucha azul, solo se podía ver su boca que tenía una sonrisa amenazante.

La mujer lanzó otro chorro de lava, y de inmediato levantó un muro de roca detrás de Bolin, Bolin le lanzó rocas y ella las esquiva, luego Bolin creó lava y le lanzo una roca de lava, la cual ella esquivo, y la ninja le lanzó otro chorro de lava, y notó que la neblina comenzaba a quemarlo así que Bolin salió lo más rápdo que pudo de ahí, cuando volteó si lo estaba persiguiendo ya no lo hacía y siguió su camino.

Capitulo 43: examen elemental: Asami.

Asami, cuando vio que se estaba haciendo de noche desaceleró el pasó, en eso unos kunais se clavan en un árbol cercano y Asami los esquiva, ella se dirige hacia dónde vio una sombra moverse y de nuevo vuelven a lanzar kunais.

–¿Quién anda ahí?– gritó Asami.

La sombra no dijo nada y siguió atacando, hasta que Asami logró acercarce lo suficiente y lograrle dar un golpe, la sombra dio unas vueltas en el aire y aterrizó y escapó Asami no pudo seguirla y siguió su misión.

Capitulo 44: examen elemental: Aang.

El cielo ya estaba de color rojizo y Aang veía las nubes mientras caminaba, en eso una fuerte corriente de viento lo impactó, Aang devolvió el ataque y vio una persona con túnica color arena y mascara, y volvió a atacar, Aang esquivó el ataque y ahora lanzó fuego, la ninja volvió a esquivar.

–¡quién eres! –dijo Aang.

–la que te derrotará y se llevará el pergamino –Dijo la ninja lanzando un viento, que corto las ramas de los árboles cercanos, Aang en el piso le lanzó rocas y ella las esquivaba.

En una corriente de aire, Aang lanzo unas rocas que lograron darle a la ninja, tirándole el gran abanico, ella logro tomar el abanico, y Aang encontró un riachuelo y le lanzo agua con viento, luego logró atrapar a la ninja con tierra, ella agito su abanico y lanzó arena a los ojos de Aang, él se cubrió y ella huyó.

Caminando Aang encontró un mono que le dijo –buena pelea, dónde está el resto de tú equipo.

–Hola, debes ser un espíritu del bosque –dijo Aang.

–No, yo fui un compañero guía, pero tú no deberías estar haciendo el examen solo –dijo el mono.

–¿Examen? –dijo Aang confundido.

–En este lugar, los ninjas luchan para aprobar un examen, supongo que te dieron un pergamino –contestó el mono.

–Solo me pidieron que lo llevara a la torre y me ataco una ninja –Agregó Aang.

–Es un examen, por alguna razón te están probando –dijo el mono y desapareció.

–¿Me están probando?–dijo Aang y siguió su camino.

Capitulo 45: examen elemental: Katara.

Katara estaba siguiendo un rio cuando anocheció y ella podía ver la luna llena, en eso unas agujas se clavaron cerca de ella y Katara vió a dos marionetas que salían de entre los árboles, estás marionetas seguían atacando y katara, con el agua del rio les lanzó grandes ataques, las marionetas esquivaban los ataques.

–¿Quiénes son?–gritó Katara pero no hubo respuesta.

Las marionetas siguieron atacando hasta, y katara lanzo una gran ola de agua, y notó que una marioneta cubría un árbol con su cuerpo, katara decidió atacar con púas de hielo asía ese árbol, y vio que una sombra salto de el.

Katara siguió el ataque contra esa sombra, pero la esquivava, en una de esas logró atrapar con agua a la sombra pero las marionetas hicieron que katara soltara a la sombra, desesperada Katara, y con lágrimas en los ojos decidio hacer sangre control contra la sombra, la hizo levitar y al hacer eso, las marionetas se detuvieron.

Cuando la sombra estaba cerca, movió un dedo y de las bocas de las marionetas salio un gas que hizo que Katara soltara a la sombra y al irse el gas, la sombra y las marionetas se habían ido.

Capitulo 46: examen elemental: Sokka.

Sokka casi había llegado a la torre, y vio unas luces y se acercó, ahí esquivó unos tentáculos negros que salía cerca de una farola.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo sokka.

Entonces esquivo más de esos tentáculos y en un brinco quedó atrapado por una sombra.

–Atado de sombra exitoso, ahora tomaré tú pergamino –dijo un ninja con una capucha negra y una máscara, mientras caminaba ese ninja, sokka también lo hacia quedando frente a frente, Sokka hizo fuerza para deshacer la técnica y lo que pudo hacer fue arrojar una piedra que había encontrado a una farola apagándola, desasiendo la técnica, sokka corrió hacia el bosque dónde no estaba iluminado.

Sokka corrió por dónde no estuviera iluminado por la luna llena y llegó a la torre.

Capitulo 47: examen elemental: Suki.

Sukki vio a lo lejos unas luces y decidió mejor dirigirse hacia la torre, ahí una sombra la atacó de un golpe y suki apenas pudo esquivar ese ataque, el cual destrozo el árbol.

–¿Qué quieres? –gritó Suki.

–¡Tú pergamino! –gritó lanzando otro golpe y suki logro esquivar.

Suki lanzo un golpe el cual esa sombra esquivo y le devolvió otro, suki se aseguró que esa fuerza monstruosa no la tocara, sukí subió a un árbol, para mejor alejarse y así llegar a la torre, llegó un punto en que la sombra ya no la perseguía.

Capitulo 48: examen elemental: Zuko.

Zuko esquivo un rayo que se dirigía hacia el y vió una sombra de túnica blanca que brillaba a la luz de la luna, tenía una máscara.

–Que quieres –gritó Zuko lanzando una bola de fuego.

–Tú pergamino –Contestó ese ninja esquivando la bola de fuego.

Ese ninja lanzo una tormenta de rayos los cuales Zuko logró esquivar, el ninja lanzó más y Zuko con trabajo redirigió un rayo hacia el ninja el cual lo esquivó, después de eso, Zuko lanzo bolas de fuego iluminando el bosque, la sombra se acerco a Zuko y apagó el fuego, después inundo la zona y lanzó un rayo al agua, Zuko saltó del agua y comenzó a correr para evitar ser electrocutado, cuando se dio cuenta el ninja ya no lo seguía.

Capitulo 49: examen elemental: Toph.

Toph ya estaba cerca de la torre y sintió algo debajo de la tierra, lo exupulsó y después ya no lo sintió en eso la golpea una roca – ¿Quién anda ahí, porque no tocas el suelo y peleas? –dijo toph.

–Dame el pergamino –dijo una voz de mujer.

–¡No!–gritó toph arrojando una roca hacia dónde había escuchado la voz.

La mujer toca un árbol y eso lo aprovecha toph para atraparla, esa mujer destruye la roca y se va volando, toph se apresura a llegar a la torre, abre una puerta y al entrar siente varias habitaciones ahí dentro y siente que todos sus amigos están adentro y va hacia dónde están reunidos, parece una pequeña arena.

–Todos tenemos un pergamino –decía Aang.

–Que es lo que planeaban, nos atacaron, que significa esto –decía Katara.

–Llegaron todos, bien –dijo Kakashi llegando, tenía puesta una túnica y con una mascara en la mano, con el estaban los otros kages y otros ninjas.

–Tú me atacaste –gritó Mako.

–Supongo, lo siento –contestó Kakashi.

–Porque nos atacaron –dijo Asami.

–Para ayudarlos a derrotar a sus enemigos necesitábamos ver esos poderes en acción y por eso lo hicimos –contestó Kakashi.

–Porque no nos avisaron que eran ustedes o que nos atacarían –Preguntó Suki.

–Si les hubiéramos dicho, no hubieran mostrado todo su potencial –dijo la mizukage con su túnica sin cubrirle la cabeza.

Capitulo 50: Ninjas honorarios.

–Cierto –dijo Aang.

–Pero bueno, felicidades por pasar nuestro examen, ahora si, entregenos sus pergaminos –dijo Kakashi.

La mizukage se levantó –Katara y Korra, pasen porfavor – ellas le entregan sus pergaminos y hace un sello, de ellos sale ropa de ninja de la niebla y una bandana –Cómo líder de la aldea oculta entre la neblina las nombro cómo kunoichis de la niebla sangrienta.

–¿De la niebla sangrienta? –preguntó Katara –Estabien, use una técnica prohibida, pero no es para tanto.

–Ese era el sobre nombre de la aldea, y si sentí que era una técnica prohibida –dijo Kankuro saliendo.

El raikage se levantó y dijo –Mako y Suki pasen – de sus pergaminos salió equipo de la aldea de la nube – los nombro ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

El tsuchikage llamó a Bolin y Toph y le entregaron sus pergaminos, de esos salió equipo de la aldea de la roca – Los nombro ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las rocas.

El kazekage, Gaara, llamó a Aang y a Azami –Los nombro ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la arena.

El Hokage, Kakashi llamó a Sokka y Zuko y de sus pergaminos invocó uniformes de la hoja – Los nombro cómo ninjas de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas.

–Todos tienen el rango jounin provisional, y han demostrado ser aliados poderosos para las 5 aldeas –dijo la Mizukage.

–Nos disculpamos por haberles mentido, pero era necesario –dijo Kakashi.


	12. volumen 11: la gran guerra

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capitulo 51: antesala de la última batalla.

Todos salieron a la mañana siguiente de la torre y se aseguraron de no estorbar el examen chuunin, descansaron en la Aldea entrenando algunos días, y planeando cada batalla en la azotea del palacio del hokage.

–Hay dos tipos de enemigos –decía Shikamaru.

–Unos son clones a esos debemos acabarlos, pero los revividos… –agregó sokka.

–Esperen, si destruimos los cuerpos, sus almas a dónde irán –intervino Aang.

–cuando un revivido es liberado su alma también –contestó Sasuke.

–Al parecer las almas de esos revividos están en una urna, que si se rompe se libera –dijo Korra.

–A ellos podemos capturarlos y llevarlos a su mundo correspondiente –dijo Aang – para haya destruir esas urnas y liberar sus almas.

–¿Pero cómo haremos que crucen? –preguntó Shikamaru.

–Libere a Itachi cuando luchamos, debemos liberarlos del trance y asegurarnos que los sigan a su mundo y ahí liberen sus almas –agregó Sasuke.

–Ok, señor del fugó Sozin acompáñame al otro mundo a destruir su cuerpo –decía Aang –muchos de ellos fueron criminales.

–Entonces si no podemos hacer que nos obedezcan liberándolos, los esposaremos y los llevaran a su mundo –dijo Kakashi.

–Y luego enfrentaremos a Kyuukei –agregó Ryokosha.

–Esa es la misión de Korra, Aang y Naruto –dijo Kakashi.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo.

Una semana después Kakashi les aviso que uno de sus perros había detectado un olor saliendo de sora ku.

Todos los que estaban en la hoja se alistaron, los equipos de Aang y Korra se pusieron sus uniformes de ninjas honorarios, y todos los ninjas de las 5 aldeas que estaban en la hoja se dirigieron a Soraku.

Antes de salir Ryokosha platicó con Zuban para que se quedara.

–Quédate Zuban no quiero que bayas –decía Ryokosha.

–Quiero acompañarte no me vas a obligar que me quede –contestó Zuban.

–No quiero que te pase nada, quédate en la aldea y si no vuelvo, en la primera oportunidad vuelve a tú mundo –dijo Ryokosha.

–No, si vas a morir quiero hacerlo contigo –Respondió la maestra fuego

–Gracias –dijo Ryokosha, la abrazó y un clon noqueó a Zuban, Ryokosha acostó a Zuban en una cama y salió, al salir, se encontró al grupo de Konohamaru que no la dejaran salir y se fué.

A la mañana siguiente Zuban despertó en la cama dónde la había dejado Ryokosha, ella se levantó y salió a la aldea, en está se habían quedado puros civiles y estudiantes de la academia y los genin.

Zuban se dirigió a la puerta de la aldea pero fue detenida por Hanabi y Konohamaru.

–A dónde vas, nos pidieron que te quedaras aquí –dijo konohamaru.

–¡Lo siento no me van a detener! –dijo Zuban lanzándoles una llamarada de fuego.

Konohamaru y Hanabi esquivaron el fuego y Konohamaru lanzo kunais contra Zuban, mientras Zuban se distrajo Hanabi le bloqueó la energía de un brazo y ya no podría lanzar fuego de ese brazo, después con el otro brazo Zuban atacó en eso llega Kurenai y le grita –¡Detente! –mientras hace un sello con la mano, Zuban se escabulle por la puerta y camina en el bosque en círculos.

Zuban había caído en una ilusión y la llevan a su cama entre Kurenai y otros aldeanos de la aldea.

Capitulo 52: La gran guerra parte I.

Unos días después, todos llegaron a las cercanías de Soraku, al llegar ven a los akatsuki luchando contra los revividos y clones, los equipos de Aang y Korra vieron esa escena, luego llegaron los demás ninjas y también vieron, Sasuke decidió ir hacia dónde estaba Itachi y Obito luchando contra los avatares Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi y Roku, tras el fueron Kozuo y Ryokosha, cuando los tres Uchihas llegaron, los 5 activaron sus susanos y comenzaron a luchar contra los cuatro avatares.

Aang volando llegó con Deidara en un ave de arcilla, estaba luchando contra el hombre combustión y P´li, el ninja luchaba para que no lo derribaran.

–¿Qué haces aquí lárgate? – dijo Deidara.

–Vengo a ayudar – dijo aang.

–¡No necesito ayuda en mi arte! – contestó y lanzó un puñetazo contra Aang, el lo esquivó.

En eso dos impactos fueron hacia ellos y aang hizo una corriente de viento que desvió los disparos.

–No eres tan malo, distráelos mientras yo los atrapo y destruyo –dijo Deidara.

–Debemos atraparlos, no destruirlos para liberar sus almas en el otro mundo –contestó Aang.

–Que aburrido, de acuerdo los atraparé, solo porque me dijeron que los obedeciera –terminó Deidara.

Aang distrajo a ambos mientras deidara les lanzo a cada uno una lombriz de arcilla, atrapándolos en cuanto entraron en contacto, solo dejando sus cabezas libres, luego Aang a los dos les puso placas metálicas en la frente.

Katara estaba luchando contra Jong jong y Pakku, varios ninjas de la niebla acudieron a ayudarla, y los atraparon en un hielo muy denso, Yamato había capturado a Ghazan y Kuvira en celdas de madera mientras que Kankuro y otros titiriteros luchaban contra Hamma, Tarlok, Noatak y Yakone.

Gyatzo y Zaheer fueron atrapados por ninjas de elemento viento, y Gaara los apreso en ataúdes de arena.

La Mizukage, después de una corta batalla, logró atrapar en lava a Unalaq, Minhua y Bumi, los ninjas de la roca, con muchos problemas atraparon a Long feng, evitando que pudiera usar tierra control, varios ninjas de la aldea de la nube, lograron retener a Sozin, Ozai, Azulon, Iroh, Luten y Zhao, mientras ninjas de la Niebla los encerraron en prisiones de agua.

Por ultimo Shikamaru retuvo a Jet, a la madre de Katara y al padre de Asami, Itachi al ver que los revividos habían sido retenidos, salió del susanoo y creó varios clones, a cada revivido lo sacó del trance y convenció de ayudar.

Capitulo 53: La gran guerra parte II.

Itachi cuando convenció a los revividos de ayudar, y algunos los tuvo que hipnotizar, cada grupo fue contra el revivido, Aang de la línea de Korra y el clon de Korra, mientras que los demás ninjas destruían a los clones.

Contra el cuerpo revivido de Aang fueron Hamma, Yakone, Pakku, Jong jong, Azulon, Ozai Sozin, Zhao el Hombre combustión, Iroh, Luten, Longfeng y Gyatso, contra el clon de Korra, fueron Unalaq, Tarlok, Yakone, Kuvira, p´li, Ghazan, Zaheer y Minhua.

Los 5 Uchihas habían ganado terreno frente a los avatares, ellos lanzaban ataques combinados de los cuatro elementos, mientras que los Uchihalos atacaban con sus susanoos, hasta que por fin lograron atraparlos y sacarlos del trance.

El clon de Korra fue destrozado, Korra original se quedó viendo, cómo sus enemigos destruyeron su clon y pensó que la atacaron brutalmente, los enemigos de Aang, obedeciendo las instrucciones de Itachi de capturar sin destruir, lo capturaron y lo sacaron del trance.

Capitulo 54: La gran guerra parte III.

Todos los revividos y ninjas rodean a Kyuukei, avanzan Aang, Korra, Naruto y Sasuke y comienzan a luchar contra el criminal.

Kyuukei comienza con elemento madera, Sasuke lo detiene, mientras Aang y Korra perforan la tierra y sacan macma para atrapar a Kyuukei, el brinca y de su boca escupe macma, Naruto le lanza un fuuton rasen shuriken, Kyuukei lo esquiva.

Kyuukei se oculta en la tierra, mientras que Aang lo saca y enviaste con una corriente de viento, Kyuukei lanza un elemento tormenta contra Korra pero Sasuke en su susanoo lo detiene y le lanza llamas negras, Kyuukei decide lanzar elemento polvo, pero al momento de lanzar la técnica el suelo se mueve y lo derriba, Kyuukei estaba cada vez más cansado y finalmente lo capturaron.

–Finalmente terminó –dijo Aang, con Kyuukei frente a él.

–Hay que buscar un calabozo para contenerlo – dijo Korra.

En eso escucharon un gran trueno y vieron atrás dónde estaba Kyuukei, ahí estaba Kozuo atravesando su corazón, y Kyuukei murió.

–Porqué lo hiciste – le gritó Aang.

–Era mí misión ninja secreta, asesinar a Kyuukei –contestó Kozuo.

–No te exaltes, el hizo lo que pensó conveniente –dijo Kakashi para un ninja, su misión es lo más importante.

–Yo lo escoltaré al futuro Aang, y ahí veremos que hacer con él –dijo Korra.

–Acepto cualquier castigo, mí misión fue completada –dijo Kozuo.

Regresaron a la hoja todos a recoger a Zuban, ella regañó a Ryokosha por haberla dejado ahí, a Ryokosha Tsunade le curo los ojos pero le dijo que jamás usara el susanó de nuevo.

Itachi se aseguro de liberar a los Akatsuki y se despidió de Sasuke y Ryokosha al igual que Obito y Kozuo se aseguró de liberar sus almas con un rayo.


	13. volumen 12: regreso a casa

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capitulo 55: regreso a casa.

Días después todos regresaron a Soraku, Aang los invito, a Naruto y sus amigos que cuando quisieran conocer su mundo que eran bienvenidos y lo mismo dijo Naruto y todos cruzaron, detrás de ellos estaban los revividos manipulados ahora por Sasuke, ya en el mundo del avatar, a todos los que habían salido de esa era, fueron liberados, Aang prometió capturar a Kyuukei de su era y ver si cerrarían el portal en el futuro y entonces Korra y su grupo, y los revividos de su tiempo cruzaron el portal que los llevaría al futuro.

(AÑO 115 DG, mundo del avatar)

Un Kyuukei más joven estaba rodeado por Aang sus compañeros, y ninjas de las 5 aldeas, y guerreros de las cuatro naciones de su mundo.

–¡Cómo me encontraron! –decía un Kyuukei muy agotado.

–No te diremos –dijo un Naruto más adulto.

Entre todos atacaron, y Sasuke se encargó de liquidar a Kyuukei.

Aang vio a todos sus acompañantes y les dijo – en varias décadas tenemos que cerrar el portal, ustedes deciden cerrarlo o seguir haciendo intercambios entre los dos mundos – había ninjas de la niebla abrazados de guerreros de las tribu agua, ninjas de la roca junto a guerreros del reino tierra y maestros fuego, con shinobis de la hoja.

En varias décadas ellos decidirían.

(AÑO 176 DG, mundo del avatar)

Korra y sus compañeros, y los revividos habían llegado ya a dónde partieron, ahí Kozuo se dispuso a liberar los revividos, Korra vió todas las almas que se elevaban al cielo, el alma de Kuvira se unió a las almas de los del loto rojo y fueron juntos, en eso llegan Ryokosha y Zuban, seguido de Tenzin y los demás.

–Cómo ven, solo se tardaron unos minutos –les decía Ryokosha a todos.

–¿Porqué todavía existe el portal? –pregunto Asami.

–Al viajar al pasado, crearon otra línea del tiempo y en esa se cerro el portal, en esta jamás paso todo y el portal se podrá cerrar en otros 10,00 años– dijo el viejo Ryokosha –En otra dimensión pueden cerrar el portal, o tal ves no.

–Luego nos explica, tengo que hacer algo – dijo Korra –hay que hacer un trato entre ambos mundos para que no pase otra vez.

Todos van a la aldea de Ryokosha, donde las familias de los guardianes del portal y la de Ryokosha se unificaron, ahí dialogan que hacer con el portal y deciden hacer un intercambio entre ambos mundos, al día siguiente Korra decide ir con Kozuo al mundo ninja y dialogar con un Hokage.

Tenzin y los demás deciden partir al templo aire, mientras Bolin, Mako y Asami esperan en la aldea.


	14. volumen 13: la gran reunion

**los personajes de naruto, la leyenda de aang y la leyenda no , me pertenecen**

Capitulo 56: la hoja del futuro.

5 días después Korra y Kozuo llegan a la hoja, esta había crecido bastante y tenia muchos edificios altos, la entrada era parecida a hace décadas, pero había crecido arriba del acantilado, el llegar dos ninjas les cerraron el paso.

–¿De donde vienen y que quieren? –dijo uno de los guardias de la entrada.

–De una tierra lejana, queremos hablar con el Hokage para negociar cosas de nuestra tierra –contesto Kozuo.

–Entren, pero no hagan destrozos, tienen que sacar una cita para hablar con el Hokage – dijo el otro guardia.

Korra y Kozuo entraron a la aldea y el sector donde estaban se parecía muy poco, a la aldea del pasado, Korra sintió hambre y le dijo a Kozuo que buscaran algo de comer, caminaron por unas calles y llegaron a un edificio que vendía ramen, era en la misma ubicación donde había comido ramen en el pasado, entraron y una persona les dirigió a una mesa.

Korra en la mesa de enfrente vio a tres personas de tercera edad y se les hizo conocidos – Esos se parecen a, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura – dijo Korra.

–No se parecen, son – dijo Kozuo –Propongo acercarnos para dialogar con ellos, y que acordemos que hacer con el portal.

–De acuerdo –dijo Korra, –Pero como les decimos.

–No lo se, hay que acercarnos – dijo Kozuo.

Korra se acerca a la mesa y dice – ¿Usted es Naruto cierto? –dijo Korra.

–Así es, con quien tengo el honor – dijo un Naruto de 87 años –Tomen asiento.

Korra y Kozuo se sentaron –Señor, venimos de Soraku donde hay un pasaje a otro mundo y podría ser peligroso dejarlo como así – dijo Kozuo.

–¿De otro mundo?, ¡suena increíble! – dijo Sakura.

–No siento que mientas, cuéntanos mas –dijo sasuke activando su sharingan.

Korra y Kozuo les contaron todo, Korra les hizo una pequeña demostración de su dominio de los cuatro elementos, y que les gustaría que hubiera un acuerdo entre ambos mundos para que no hubieran guerras, después comen y naruto les dice que hablara con la Hokage y se vera que hacer, luego se levantan de la mesa y naruto paga todo luego salen y les dicen donde pasar la noche, al día siguiente les darían un halcón gigante para volver a Soraku.

Al día siguiente sasuke les invoca un gran halcón y ambos se suben, van rápidamente a Soraku y cruzan el portal, vuelven al mundo de avatar y hablan con los demás.

Capitulo 57: los lideres mundiales de las 4 naciones.

–Necesitamos llegar a ciudad republica y avisarle al presidente que tenemos que firmar un acuerdo – dijo Korra.

–Y del otro lado que pasara – pregunto Asami.

–Un viejo amigo nos dijo que convencería al Hokage e invocarían a los demás lideres para ver que hacer con el portal, dice que volvamos en diez días para una reunión.

Todos fueron a ciudad republica, donde en un rápido barco de la nación del fuego llegaron en 5 días, para su fortuna había una reunión de lideres mundiales y fueron al centro de la nueva ciudad republica.

Iban Korra, Asami, Mako y Bolin, y Kozuo, llegaron al edificio y llegaron a la puerta donde estaba esa reunión.

–Y ahora como les decimos, no sabemos si los demás nos creerán – dijo Korra.

–¿Como le hicieron en el otro mundo? –pregunto Mako.

–Solo les dijimos y ya, nos creyeron como sin nada – dijo Korra –y les hice una demostración de mis habilidades a muy pequeño nivel.

–Demostración, yo me encargo – dijo Kozuo haciendo 4 clones y los convirtió en el equipo avatar.

El clon convertido en Korra entró a la sala azotando las puertas.

–¡Señor presidente necesitamos hablar de algo en extremo urgente! –dijo Kozuo como Korra, luego entraron los clones de Asami, Mako y Bolin.

–¡Que quieres, no ves que estamos en una reunión importante! – dijo el presidente.

–Pero señor, enserio, descubrimos algo que puede ser peligroso si no se le revisa adecuadamente– dijo Kozuo.

–Haber que te pasa, yo no hablo así –dijo la Korra original.

–¿Dos Korras, esto no puede ser peor? – dijo Raiko.

Kozuo se desenstransformó y deshizo los clones y apareció en el techo del salón.

–De acuerdo, no soy buen actor, pero si es importante que revisen algo en la isla de los guerreros del sol– dijo Kozuo en el techo.

–¿Quién es, y a que hora llego ahí? – dijo el presidente alarmado.

–En esa isla encontramos un puente que conecta a un individuos de habilidades peligrosas –dijo Korra – Este puente no podrá ser cerrado hasta dentro de diez mil años, tenemos que hacer un trato con el otro lado para una convivencia armónica.

–Nos volvemos a ver joven – pregunto la señora del fuego al ver a Kozuo con ropa de la nación del fuego.

–Saludos señora del fuego Izumi – dijo Kozuo dando un salto al piso y haciendo referencia.

–Las habilidades del los del otro mundo son demasiado increíbles, debemos hacer un tratado antes que hayan problemas –dijo Asami.

–Así como este chico pudo convertirse en nosotros, hay gente de aquel lado que podrían provocar un verdadero caos– dijo Mako.

Los líderes mundiales quedaron de acuerdo, y llegarían a esa isla en 5 días.

Antes de salir de ciudad republica, Korra reportó con Mako a Kozuo, reabriendo el caso de los bandidos descuartizados, Lin estuvo apunto de encarcelar a Kozuo pero recordó que había ayudado a terminar todo, así que su condena fue, apoyar al avatar en lo que le pidiera.

Capitulo 58: la gran reunión.

Al décimo día los lideres mundiales, y dos guarda espaldas cada uno, llegaron a la isla de los guerreros del sol.

–Espero si sea algo muy importante –dijo el presidente Raiko.

–Si no, disfrutarán del clima de la nación del fuego –dijo Bolin.

Todos caminaros y se dirigieron al portal, al llegar al portal, Korra se adelanta –primero cruzare yo para ver que sea seguro.

Korra cruza y del otro lado se encuentra con los 5 kages y varios guarda espaldas, también lideres de otras aldeas, –¿Esta es la persona que nos hablaste Naruto sama? – dijo la Hokage actual.

–Así es, dijo naruto alejándose de– Sasuke y Sakura– Iré a su mundo un momento –Naruto acompañó a Korra y cruzaron el portal.

Ambos llegan al otro lado, y Korra a Naruto les presenta a los lideres mundiales, naruto les hace una reverencia – Los invitó a su mundo – Soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy el representante de aquel mundo, así como Korra es representante de este.

–¿Por qué no vienen ellos a este mundo? – dijo Raiko desconfiado.

–Como guste, lo decidimos a la suerte – dijo Korra.

–De acuerdo –dijo naruto.

Ambos hicieron piedra papel o tijera y naruto ganó y quedó decidido – Vamos a mi mundo, yo gané. Todos se agarraron de las manos y cruzaron el portal, del otro lado estaban los kages y lideres de las aldeas, algunos intimidaba con solo verlos.

–Hay que iniciar la reunión –dijo Naruto poniéndose de espaldas a los lideres mundiales.

–De acuerdo – dijo Korra poniéndose de espaldas a los kages, e hizo aparecer bancos de tierra donde pudieran sentarse todos y una mesa en medio.

Del otro lado, del mundo de avatar quedaron Bolin, Asami y Mako esperando a Zuban y Ryokosha quienes apenas habían llegado.

Del otro lado comenzaron los diálogos, Korra les dejo claro que el portal no podrá ser cerrado hasta dentro de diez mil años y tendrían que ver si hacían intercambio de algún tipo, y evitar guerras.

Después Zuban y Ryo cruzan atreves del portal y todos los ven, luego Korra los presenta.

–Él es Ryokosha Uchiha y llegó a mi mundo hace varias décadas y encontró a Zuban una maestra fuego y son felices, – dijo Korra.

La pareja se acercó al centro y se dirigieron a la señora del fuego – es un honor conocerla –dijo Zuban haciendo referencia, obligando a Ryo a hacerlo también, la misma escena paso cuando Ryo le hizo referencia a la Hokage y Zuban no quiso.

Luego llego Kozuo del portal y Korra lo presento – El es Kozuo Uchiha, tiene habilidades de ambos mundos y es un enemigo peligroso.

Luego platicaron entre todos y decidieron hacer intercambio comercial y dejar puntos de vigilancia en las entradas del portal, miembros del mundo ninja vigilarían la entrada del mundo avatar y viceversa, o bien, la misma familia de Kozuo seria la que vigilara el paso del portal, porque son descendientes de ambos mundos y verían por el bien de ambos, además que deducen que se podrían llevar bien si un Uchiha y una maestro fuego se llevaron bien, quien sabe que seres fuertes aparecerían en el mundo con ascendencia de las naciones y aldeas.


	15. epilogo: las dimenciones del portal

Capitulo 59: Las dimensiones del portal.

Kozuo estaba en el templo aire de la isla y les contaba a todos, Asami, Korra, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin y su familia, Toph y sus hijas, y Zuko e Izumi, acerca de la teoría del portal y las posibles dimensiones que se crean a partir de su uso, y les platicó de varias posibilidades a partir de la creación del portal.

Dimensión 0 – Canon de las series –

En está no existe ningún portal y es lo que ocurrió en ambas series de principio a fin.

Dimensión 1 – misma explosión, sin portal –

Se produjo el acontecimiento que creo el portal, pero jamás fue al mismo tiempo y no se creo portal, y Kyuukei murió al estallar el laboratorio de dónde salió.

Dimensión 2 – Kyuukei eliminado antes de entrar al portal–

Se creo el portal pero Kyuukei fue capturado y eliminado por los Uchihas

Dimensión 3 – Kyuukei asesinado por Kozuo antes de viajar –

Kyuukei es atrapado por Korra y los demás, es encarcelado, en la noche Kozuo asesina a Kyuukei y se entrega ante Korra y luego investiga el otro mundo.

Dimensión 4 – el futuro de Korra del fanfic –

Está sería la dimensión dónde están actualmente, que en el futuro habrá intercambio cultural entre ambos mundos y para el tiempo del sucesor de Korra habrá muchos individuos cómo Kozuo ocultos en ambos mundos.

Dimensión 5 – Dónde ocurrió todo el fanfic –

Los hechos del fanfic, está se bifurca en dos,

Dimensión 5A – Dónde ocurrió todo el fanfic portal abierto–

Dónde se decide dejar abierto el portal y hay intercambio, y Korra se entera después de derrotar a Kuvira y visita el otro mundo con Kozuo y otros ninjas con ascendencia de ambos mundos

Dimensión 5B – Dónde ocurrió todo el fanfic portal cerrado –

El portal decide ser cerrado, antes de la convergencia armónica los habitantes decidieron quedarce en un mundo u en otro, cuando Korra derrota a Kuvira, Kozuo y otros individuos con ascendencia cruzada conocen a Korra.

Dimensión 6 – paralela 4 –

Paralela a la dimensión 4, Kyuukei roba el collar, Aquí Korra jamás regresa y el espíritu del avatar queda en otro lugar.

Dimensión 7 – Caos total –

Aquí la Korra del universo 6, muere junto a todos los amigos suyos y los de Aang, Kyuukei gana y se fusiona con Raava y Vaatu, y absorbe al juubi creándolo otra vez.

 **ya estaba escrito por eso lo postee asi, espero les haya gustado**

 **los personajes de las tres series no me pertenecen**

 **ojala les haya gustado, y dejen sus comentarios porfavor en cada parte saludos**


End file.
